Por una mirada
by Kori Kaoru
Summary: Los sentimientos mas intensos nacen del corazon, y en una mirada estos se manifiestan. Una historia de un reencuentro que trae consigo recuerdos y problemas que pagan por un precio alto: ser felices SS y sus amigos lograran ser felices? CAP8 UP!
1. Te encontrare

Hola a todos!

Esta historia ya la había subido solo que al parecer viole una regla en el capítulo siguiente y la quitaron por lo que algunos reviews se perdieron, aquí la tienen de vuelta ya con el error corregido que fue adherir una canción (del capítulos dos) sorry de verdad!

(comienzo)

Él estaba impaciente, sentado en ese avión no esperaba la hora de llegar a su destino, cerró sus ojos por un momento y en un instante pasaron por su mente todos los momentos que paso con ella, el amor de su vida, muchos le decían que estaba loco, como podía ser el amor de su vida esa chiquilla, ambos tan jóvenes con sus caminos separados y toda una vida por delante y sin tanto tiempo sin verse, pero el solo contestaba:

Simplemente lo se, es que es una sensación tan única pero a la vez extraña, me basto con mirarla una vez a los ojos, lo se y yo lucharé porque sea mía-

Todos lo tomaban por loco pero el estaba mas que cuerdo y con su corazón lleno de esperanza solo quería verla, tenerla entre sus brazos, si antes no era tan expresivo ahora lo sería, su viaje valdría la pena, de eso no había duda, desde que la conoció todo cambio, aprendió tantas cosas… de pronto se escucho al piloto avisar que pronto aterrizarían en Tomoeda, él sonrío, cierto que no habría nadie esperándole, no había avisado aunque no venía solo, Wei estaba a su lado, aquel hombre de buen porte que cuido de él desde niño y siempre estaba cuidándole, amigo de su madre, volteo a verlo, tenía mucho que agradecerle, en fin, unos minutos mas tarde ya bajaban del avión y mientras Wei iba por el equipaje él se detuvo un momento a respirar ese aire fresco recordando que hace 7 años exactamente estaba parado justo ahí con el amor de su vida y una triste despedida que jamás olvidaría, desde ese momento supo que una parte de el se quedaba en esa ciudad, con ella y que algún día volvería tal como lo prometió ese deprimente día y nada ni nadie los separaría, Wei le interrumpió de sus recuerdos al llegar

Wei.- Vamos joven Li, llevemos el equipaje al hotel donde nos hospedaremos durante nuestra estancia en Tomoeda, hay mucho que hacer para instalarnos y debemos comunicarnos con su madre para avisarle que hemos llegado

Shaoran.- Si, es verdad, vamos.

Pronto tomaron un taxi que los llevaría al hotel, y disfrutando en el camino los paisajes, Shaoran noto muy cambiado el lugar y fue entonces cuando cruzo un terrible pensamiento de pronto

Shaoran.- (pensando) Todo ha cambiado¿será posible que Sakura no? Es decir, han pasado 7 años¿me recordará¿tendrá ya su vida hecha?... no, no es posible¿cómo no pensé en esto antes? Es que siento como si ella fuera para mi, pero ¿y si ella no piensa igual?

Su rostro se ensombreció entonces pero aun estaba decidido a encontrarla y en sus ojos se vislumbro un brillo único que indicaba que lo conseguiría y que nadie lo detendría. Wei se percato de esto y solo se limito a sonreír, confiaba es Shaoran, era un hombre maduro y reflexivo a su parecer, lo apoyaba.

Llegaron entonces al hotel que ellos rentaban, el dueño que era un hombre de cabellos grises y tez blanca los atendió, tenía una enorme sonrisa que enmarcaba un rostro casi angelical, por un momento a Shaoran le pareció familiar, pero dejo de lado estas ideas cuando escucho que ese hombre amablemente le saludaba y daba la bienvenida

Hombre.- Buenos días señores¿a nombre de quien esta la reservación?

Shaoran.- Buenos días, a nombre de Li, Shaoran Li

Hombre.- Muy bien, su habitación es la 587, en el quinto piso a la derecha, si necesita algo no dude en decirnos.

Shaoran.- Si, muchas gracias.

El hombre le extendió las llaves, venía una pequeña tarjeta que indicaba el piso y cuarto que le fue asignado, eran más bien como departamentos. No tardaron en encontrar la habitación, Shaoran se dejo caer en la cama de la recamara principal, exhausto por su largo viaje mientras que Wei sacaba el contenido de las maletas para ir acomodando todo.

Wei.- Si no es indiscreción joven Li¿Cómo pretende encontrar a la señorita Sakura?

Shaoran.- (suspira) Bueno, a decir verdad no se ni como comenzar, no se si siga viviendo aquí, iré a su antigua casa, aun recuerdo donde es, si no la encuentro partiré de ese punto para encontrarla, pero de algo estoy seguro, no me marchare hasta encontrarla.

Wei.- Muy bien, joven Li, entonces descanse muy bien hoy que mañana le espera un día muy pesado

Shaoran.- Si es verdad.

Con estas ideas Shaoran durmió, estaba muy nervioso por el día de mañana, quería salir en ese mismo momento a buscarla pero su cuerpo no le respondería bien por mucho tiempo mas, estaba muy cansado y aunque muchas dudas habitaban su cabeza el cansancio le gano.

Capitulo 1

"Te encontrare"

El sol iluminaba la ciudad de Tomoeda alegremente. Shaoran ya había despertado, estaba listo para empezar su difícil tarea de encontrar a Sakura, no habían tenido contacto en 7 largos años, no sabía que lo había impulsado a dejar la vida en China por una niña que conoció tiempo atrás y que por ella a partir del momento que la dejo no encontraba sentido a su vida, como si fuera vital tenerla a su lado para estar completo, todo era muy diferente excepto los sentimientos de Shaoran por esa niña, ahora mujer, se preguntaba cuanto habría cambiado pero en verdad lo único que deseaba era que ella no lo hubiera olvidado¡y pensar que cuando eran niños el era su rival! Eran tan iguales pero ella nunca competía, era mas bien el quien siempre quería ganarle, tan cerrado, frío con sus palabras y despectivo con las personas y sin embargo esa chiquilla traspaso esa barrera que el se había encargado de construir y fue tan rápido que no se dio cuenta y también fue así como se enamoro aun recordaba claramente todas las ocasiones que estuvo a su lado y mas aun esa despedida ¡porque tenía que irse! Cuando llego a China ya nada parecía importarle, su familia lo noto muy cambiado pero el no decía nada, pasó el tiempo en China y el solo centrándose en sus estudios, tenía ya 17 años y ya era mas maduro que cualquier chico de su edad, aunque aun muy joven, cierto que ya había tenido algunas novias antes pero esas relaciones no duraban mucho y no por la jovencitas que siempre le buscaban pues sin duda era un chico apuesto que mas que nada los años le favorecieron, mas bien por culpa de Shaoran, siempre tan perdido en sus pensamientos y en su rostro había algo, algo le faltaba, se notaba, era distante de repente y sus ojos tristes, fue así que se dio cuenta que con el paso del tiempo un amor de infantes cambió todo en su vida hasta ahora porque aun seguía vivo para el ese sentir y nadie llenaba tanto su ser como esa chiquilla, y ahora estaba ahí cumpliendo su promesa, él le había prometido que se volverían a ver. Aun con el tiempo ese cariño no se desvanecía y eso era más que suficiente para el, tomo sus llaves y salió de su departamento.

Caminó por las calles de Tomoeda en silencio, los cerezos estaban floreciendo y algunos pétalos caían con la brisa de la mañana, paso cerca de la escuela primaria donde algunos años atrás estudio, los niños entraban felices a la escuela, era temprano, siguió su camino y cuando menos lo esperaba estaba frente a la casa que buscaba, la casa de Sakura, estaba idéntica de cómo la recordaba, comenzó a ponerse nervioso no se atrevía a acercarse a la puerta si quiera, tomo una gran bocanada de aire, se dio ánimos a si mismo y se acercó a la puerta, extendió una mano y toco a la puerta, su corazón latía aceleradamente, no podía creer que estuviera allí, una voz se escucho de dentro de la casa, era un hombre –ya voy- grito fríamente y unos instantes después la puerta se abrió, era un hombre muy alto de cabellos oscuros y ojos profundos que le miraron calculadoramente

Shaoran.- Bu..Buenos días (dijo nervioso), disculpe la molestia, lo que pasa es que estoy buscando a una joven, antigua amiga mía, estoy de paso en la ciudad y esperaba encontrarla aquí, aquí vivía..

Hombre.- Ya entiendo ¿y cual es el nombre de esa persona?

Shaoran.- (percatándose que hablaba de mas ante los nervios) Sakura… Sakura Kinomoto

Hombre.- No se ha equivocado joven, aquí vive pero en estos momentos no se encuentra, ella esta en la escuela, vuelve a las 2:00

Shaoran.- Ohh, ya veo, entonces volveré mas tarde no le diga que he venido, deseo que sea sorpresa

Shaoran se marcho entonces con una gran sonrisa, encontrarla no fue difícil y estaba convencido que todo sería mas fácil.

Mientras tanto el hombre que momentos antes le abrió la puerta a Shaoran, cerro la puerta tras de si con gesto enojado pero a la vez serio, ese muchacho le parecía familiar en algo pero le inspiraba desconfianza¿Quién sería¿Cómo conoció a su adorada hermanita, ignorando esto solo deseaba no volver a verlo, ese sujeto no le agradaba aunque no sabía el porque.

PREPARATORIA DE TOMOEDA (SEIYO)

Una joven estaba en los patios de la preparatoria paseándose por los jardines cuando la alcanzo otra jovencita.

Joven 1 .- (Gritando) ¡Sakura, Sakura!

Sakura.- (deteniéndose para que la joven la alcanzara) ¿Que sucede Tomoyo?

Tomoyo.- Ay Sakura, te he estado buscando, lo que pasa es que me acaban de avisar que en tres semanas es el baile de primavera y ya tengo tu vestido (termino muy emocionada)

Sakura.- (un tanto sorprendida) vaya, que rápido, no lo esperaba (termino de decir un tanto pensativa)

Tomoyo.- ¿Qué te pasa Sakura¿Estas bien?

Sakura.- Si, lo siento, es solo que… (pauso un momento) me siento extraña, no se como explicártelo, tengo un mal presentimiento, pero olvídalo, mejor dime como vas con Yuré

Tomoyo.- Muy bien Sakura (dijo mientras se le iluminaba el rostro) la próxima semana cumplimos 6 meses y vamos por buen camino¡lo amo!

Las dos muchachas se perdieron por los jardines de la preparatoria mientras hablaban. Tomoyo estaba muy hermosa, su rostro reflejaba ya facciones de mujer pero sin perder la dulzura que la caracterizaba, sus ojos azules brillaban con evidente alegría como si todo fuera perfecto y su cabello gris y largo caía gentilmente sobre sus hombros y Sakura… era una muchacha hermosa, los años le había favorecido aun mas, tenía aun una sonrisa hermosa, de sus grandes y verdes ojos brotaba ingenuidad y un brillo hermoso y apacible que contrastaba con su cabello castaño, ya lo llevaba largo aunque no tanto como el de Tomoyo, ambas lucían hermosas y poseían un cuerpo hermoso prueba de que ya eran todas unas mujeres, cuerpos frágiles, tan delicados y finos.

La preparatoria donde estaban aun seguía enfrente de la primaria en la que tiempo atrás estudiarán, cada vez que Sakura volteaba a ver su antigua primaria, su mirada se iluminaba con una tierna sonrisa al recordar su bella infancia, ahora estudiaba donde su hermano lo hizo antes, no recordaba que había pasado con sus amigos de primaria pero por alguna razón sentía un dolor en su pecho a su mención, aunque Tomoyo siempre estuvo a su lado, hasta ese momento, no recordaba como fue que todos sus demás amigos tomaron caminos distintos ni un buen recuerdo de la secundaria.

El tiempo se paso rápido ese día y sin darse cuenta ya era hora de irse, Sakura estaba muy emocionada, ese día llegaría su padre de Osaka, había ido allá para capacitarse mas como maestro y adquirir mas experiencia en ese ámbito, se ausento por dos semanas pero por fin lo vería. Se despidió de sus amigos y se marcho a su casa.

Sakura.- ¡Ya llegue hermano! (dijo al cerrar la puerta de su casa tras de si)

Touya.- Ah, ya llegaste monstruo

Sakura.- ¡Que no me digas monstruo!

Su hermano sonrío, se divertía mucho al discutir con su hermana, con su pequeña hermana, para el así siempre sería y le causaba alegría ver como aun con el paso de los años ella se comportaba con el como una chiquilla y aun jugaban, a su modo¡como quería a esa niña!

Se sentaron a la mesa, Touya había limpiado la casa y hecho comida, se sirvieron y comenzaron a degustar la comida.

Touya.- Sakura, esta mañana llego un muchacho buscándote dijo ser amigo tuyo de tiempo atrás y dijo venir después mas me pidió que no te mencionará su visita.

Sakura.- ¿Un muchacho¿Quien podrá ser? Es demasiado extraño

Touya.- Sea como sea, no me da mucha confianza, cuídate

Sakura.-. Si

Terminaron sus alimentos en silencio y se levantaron para hacer sus labores. Y horas mas tarde se escucho que llamaban a la puerta, Sakura se levanto y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Shaoran.- Buenas tardes ¿se encuentra Sakura?

Sakura.- Si soy yo


	2. Como el aire

**Capitulo 2**

"**Como el aire"**

Shaoran no pudo evitar sonreír entonces, no podía creer que esa bella mujer que tenía delante de si fuera Sakura, aquella linda niña que años atrás le robara el corazón, trato de balbucear una palabra para decirle su identidad pero las palabras no salían de sus labios, solo podía mirarla y reconocerla por sus verdes ojos como espejos, y allí estaban, uno frente a otro sin poder apartar la vista de la persona que tenían enfrente, Sakura solo se había limitado a observarlo, sintiendo cierta familiaridad en su rostro, perdiéndose en sus castaños ojos sin notar el paso del tiempo, de pronto cayeron en cuenta de que las palabras no cabían y Shaoran, un tanto nervioso, se presento por fin ante la joven confusa.

**Shaoran.-** Ho..hola, soy Li, Shaoran Li, de la primaria, ¿me recuerdas?

Pésima presentación- se dijo el muchacho a si mismo un tanto avergonzado o tal vez intimidado por la notable belleza de Sakura

Al terminar esa pregunta, esas últimas palabras habían salido de sus labios casi como una suplica, su corazón latía furiosamente y en sus ojos se vislumbraba un brillo único que indicaba el miedo, el miedo de que esa hermosa joven lo hubiera olvidado, no obtuvo respuesta así que bajo la mirada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, tal vez por la impotencia de no tenerla o tal vez de tristeza por sabes que ya no cabía en sus pensamientos.

Lo que Shaoran ignoraba era que Sakura nunca lo había olvidado, la única diferencia era que ella lo tenía guardado en su mente y corazón como el amor de infantes que era, un bello recuerdo de su feliz infancia.

Sakura entonces pronuncio, cuidadosamente después de un largo tiempo de reflexión y ante el gesto afligido del muchacho:

**Sakura.-** Si, claro que te recuerdo Shaoran, el muchacho de China ¿cierto?

Pregunto restándole importancia, no quería arriesgarse a demostrar ante el joven que ese amor fue muy importante en su vida o cuanto extraño su presencia desde su partida, ni lo sola que se sintió cuando el la había dejado y sus amigos se habían marchado, cuando el se fue todo quedo en un recuerdo, toda su bella infancia había terminado.

**Shaoran.-** Si, me alegra que lo recuerdes (repuso con una enorme sonrisa), tenía tiempo queriendo verte, no olvido nuestra divertida niñez

**Sakura.-** (sonriendo) No puedo creerlo, de no ser porque tu mismo me dijiste tu nombre no te hubiera reconocido ni aunque pasaras ante mi en plena calle

Río un poco para disimular su nerviosismo, sin duda Shaoran también era muy apuesto y seguía teniendo en su ceño facciones duras que denotaban como si llevara grandes pesares sobre si pero que a su vez el tenía en sus manos la solución de los mismos.

**Shaoran.-** Si, lo mismo digo (termino sonrojándose)

**Sakura.-** Si, y dime, creí que estabas en Hong Kong, ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿A caso algo de magia? (pregunto dubitativa)

**Shaoran.-** No, no estoy aquí por algo de la magia, es mas ¿te gustaría tomar un café o algo para conversar?

**Sakura.-** Si claro, solo que hoy no puedo, lo siento mucho, mi padre regresa justo hoy de Osaka y debo ir a recibirlo

**Shaoran.-** (un tanto triste) y mañana ¿podrás?

**Sakura.-** Si, entonces nos vemos mañana como a las… (pensó un momento en la hora mas indicada) que tal a las 5:00

**Shaoran.-** Me parece muy bien Sakura, entonces vengo por ti a esa hora, no sabes el gusto que me da encontrarte.

Diciendo esto se marcho después de despedirse de la chica sin apartar la enorme sonrisa de sus labios, no cabía dentro de si por la enorme felicidad que lo embargaba en ese momento, ahora sabía en lo mas profundo de su ser que ella sería suya sin importar que pasara porque el sabía que la amaba. Ya no se sentía tan preocupado, por lo menos sabia que ella aun no le había olvidado.

Sakura quedo pensativa en la puerta viendo alejarse al muchacho, aun no podía creer que él estuviera allí y que justo mañana volvería a verlo, estaba demasiado incrédula aun y cuando cayo en cuenta de que el muchacho ya no se observaba cerro la puerta, y el resto del día solo pensaba en él, y como se perdió sin razón en sus profundos ojos, era un chico muy apuesto, mucho mas alto que ella, su cabello corto y castaño como lo llevará tiempo atrás cuando lo conoció de niña, complexión delgada pero a su vez robusta y mirada profunda de sus castaños ojos que brillaban llenos de paz, o eso le pareció momentos atrás cuando le recibió en la puerta, sonrió entonces ante el recuerdo.

(Cambio de escena)

Miro el reloj, ya era muy tarde, la luz de la luna entraba por la rendija delicadamente ¡como le fascinaba apreciar la luna! Le inspiraba paz y seguridad, es por eso que tal vez no le daba miedo caminar en las solitarias calles de noche, sola, disfrutando esa paz que la envolvía.

Lástima que estas hermosas noches no existan para muchas personas, al menos no por mucho tiempo, ¿verdad Yue?-

Termino de decir mirando al cielo y la luna apacible que en el firmamento brillaba mientras sonreía de una manera extraña

(Cambio de escena)

Tomoyo se encontraba mirando la luna en ese momento, o eso parecía, en realidad estaba pensando, pensando a cerca de una noticia que en verdad le preocupaba y no podía quitársela de la cabeza, en eso entro su madre a su habitación y la interrumpió de sus pensamientos.

**Sonomi.-** Hija, llevas horas ahí sentada, ¿Qué tienes?

**Tomoyo.-** La verdad mamá, es que llego esta tarde a mis oídos algo de Yuré

**Sonomi.-** ¿Tu novio? (repuso algo enfadada, la verdad era que ese muchacho no le agradaba, o mas bien ninguno, no era que Yuré no fuera buen muchacho, era solo que no le parecía a la altura de su querida hija, algo muy usual en ella)

**Tomoyo.-** Si (respondió con un dejo de tristeza) es que lo vieron con otra persona (apretó los puños para contener las lágrimas)

Su madre entendió perfectamente a lo que se refería y solo pudo abrazarla mientras la chica lloraba, ella sabía que su hija quería a ese muchacho y por lo que acababa de suceder su instinto maternal no había fallado esta vez, el chico no valía la pena, pero ella había pasado ya por eso antes, en su juventud varios hombre le habían roto el corazón y estaba mas que consciente del profundo dolor que causaba un desamor. Trato de consolarla con palabras dulces y cuando Tomoyo se calmo quedo rendida por el sueño, había llorado hasta quedar seca.

Su madre, miro con tristeza por última vez a su hija antes de salir de la habitación y se dijo a si misma cuanto desearía quitarle el sufrimiento a su niña, su pequeña niña.

(Cambio de escena)

Esa mañana todo estaba muy tranquilo, como era muy común en Tomoeda, las flores y los árboles lucían verdaderamente admirables y era precisamente en eso en lo que pensaba Sakura, ella iba camino a la escuela un tanto distraída, hasta que cayo en cuenta de lo tarde que era, otra vez se le había hecho tarde! Corrió abatida a la escuela y a duras penas alcanzo a entrar al salón unos segundos antes de que el maestro llegara (hay cosas que nunca cambian)

Era bien conocido por sus compañeros y maestros que Sakura siempre llegaba tarde, incluso se le había acercado una de sus amigas para saludarla cuando entro el maestro y dejaron la charla para más tarde.

Sakura era para sus compañeros una joven muy agradable y simpática, y para algunos de sus amigos varones una linda muchacha, no perdían oportunidad para acercársele e invitarla a salir pero ella siempre los rechazaba dulcemente.

Las clases comenzaron entonces en la preparatoria. Sakura aun se sentaba a un lado de su mejor amiga Tomoyo y pudo observar pese a que no era muy perceptiva que a Tomoyo le pasaba algo, lucía diferente y distraída y esto la preocupo.

A Sakura el día le estaba pareciendo eterno, esperaba con ansias la campana que anunciará su receso y cuando por fin se dejo escuchar por la preparatoria se levanto alegremente de su pupitre esperando que Tomoyo hiciera lo mismo pero la joven permanecía sentada, así que Sakura espero a que sus compañeros dejarán el salón y una vez sola con Tomoyo trato de averiguar que tenía

**Sakura.-** Tomoyo, ¿estas bien?

**Tomoyo.-** Sabes, alguna vez pensé encontrar el verdadero amor pero me equivoque, es difícil aferrarme a un recuerdo pero lo es aun mas olvidar, creí que me amaba, ¿cómo pude ser tan tonta?

**Sakura.-** ¡No, ¿terminaste con Yuré?

**Tomoyo.-** No (Tomoyo comenzó a llorar), pero ayer me entere de que Yuré estaba con otra… persona y hoy quiero hablar con él, pero es como si quisiera seguir con él, ignorar lo que se para ser feliz

**Sakura.-** No digas eso, ¿prefieres respirar aire falso?

**Tomoyo.-** Si con eso soy feliz

**Sakura.-** No Tomoyo, no permitiré que digas eso, el amor es más que eso, no te engañes a ti misma, vas a sufrir más

**Tomoyo.-** Tal vez si le demuestro mas cariño o no se, algo para que olvide a la otra persona y siga a mi lado, ¡es que esto no puede terminar!

**Sakura.-** Te comportas como una chiquilla, y una muy necia, que pena me da que pienses que eso es lo único que te hace feliz. Tienes a tu madre que te ama con todo su corazón, tienes muchos amigos y me tienes a mi (termino sonriendo para ella)

**Tomoyo.-** Sakura, no se que hacer, es que lo amo

**Sakura.-** Debes ser fuerte, a esta edad estas cosas pasan, si el fuera tu amor verdadero no te lastimaría

**Tomoyo.-** ¿Cómo puedes saberlo Sakura? Dime, ¿alguna vez has estado enamorada?

Sakura bajó la cabeza, no supo que responderle porque ni ella misma lo sabía, salió corriendo del salón mientras las lágrimas recorrían su rostro, esas palabras habían dolido mucho, Tomoyo sabía cual lastimada se encontraba o como se sentía respecto a eso.

Tomoyo contemplaba la puerta por donde había salido Sakura y se preguntaba porque lo había hecho o porque se sentía así y para su desgracia en ese momento entro Yuré con una enorme sonrisa

**Yuré.-** Hola mi amor, ¿cómo estás? (repuso seductivo)

**Tomoyo.-** (Tomando una actitud seria después de secarse las lágrimas) Creo que eso debería preguntarte a ti ¿no crees?

**Yuré.-** No se de que hablas (dijo algo nervioso)

**Tomoyo.-** Sabes muy bien de lo que hablo, debes estar muy bien verdad y ¿sabes algo? No te necesito

Tomoyo se fue ante la mirada atónita del muchacho, este fue detrás de ella y le dijo

**Yuré.-** No te desharás de mí tan fácilmente querida, volverás a mí, ya lo verás

**Tomoyo.-** Ya veremos, porque sujetos como tú no valen la pena

Se dio nuevamente la media vuelta y se fue, Yuré estaba enfurecido, ¿Cómo pudo salirle tan mal, ya pensaría en algo, Tomoyo la pagaría.

Una vez sola Tomoyo comenzó a llorar recordando las palabras de Yuré que resonaban en su mente con miedo, pero de pronto recordó la conversación que sostuvo con Sakura momentos antes y eso la preocupo aun mas, ¿porqué sentía que el mundo se le venía encima?

El timbre sonó anunciando que las clases habían terminado y los alumnos salían camino a sus casas con evidente alegría, algunos acompañados con sus amigos o familia y otros solos como fue el caso de Sakura, no podía creer que ella y Tomoyo estuvieran peleadas ni lo que había sucedido con su mejor amiga y su novio, parecían muy felices y aun no creía que el la hubiera engañado, ¡y a quien fue a engañar! a una bella mujer con sentimientos puros, esto le hacía sentir impotente.

Entro un tanto desganada a su casa y cerro la puerta, dejo la mochila aun lado para después descalzarse y anunció su llegada como ella solía hacerlo

**Sakura.-** ¡Ya llegue!

**Fujitaka.-** Me alegra hija, siéntate que ya prepare la comida

**Sakura.-** Gracias papá, pero ¿y mi hermano?

**Fujitaka.-** Esta trabajando, va a salir tarde hoy ya que ayer pidió el día libre

**Sakura.-** Ohoo, entiendo, bueno al menos así podrás decirme como te fue en Osaka, ya que no pudimos platicar ayer (repuso con un gran sonrisa)

**Fujitaka.-** Claro hija

**Sakura.-** (Probando la comida) Mmmm… ¡Que rico te quedo! No cabe duda que eres un gran cocinero papá, ojala algún día pueda cocinar como tu

**Fujitaka.-** Ya verás que si, solo es cuestión de que le pongas mucho entusiasmo

**Sakura.-** Si, y dime ¿Cómo te fue en Osaka? ¿Qué paso con el decanato?

**Fujitaka.-** Bien hija, al parecer debo ausentarme unas semanas más para terminar de capacitarme y obtener el puesto que quiero.

**Sakura.-** ¿Te irás? Que lastima, y eso que acabas de regresar

**Fujitaka.-** Si lo se, lo siento Sakura, me voy en dos semanas justamente pero Touya cuidará de ti, por cierto, me contó que un muchacho vino a verte ayer y lo tienes preocupado

**Sakura.-** jejeje, es solo un amigo papa, un amigo de la primaria, de hecho hoy iremos a tomar un café ¿esta bien?

**Fujitaka.-** (sonriendo) Sabes que si, que gusto que encuentres a un viejo amigo

**Sakura.-** Si, lo se (comenzaba a incomodarse con la charla)

Continuaron su charla mientras degustaban los alimentos hasta saciarse y Sakura comenzaba a resignarse a la sobreprotección de su hermano que le había causado una charla un poco vergonzosa con su padre.

El reloj marco las 5:00 y estaba muy nervioso, se aproximo a la puerta, dudaba si tocar o no pero finalmente se convenció y llamo a la puerta y para su sorpresa un hombre de cabello castaño claro y ojos del mismo calor le abrió, era más alto que el y usaba unas gafas, amablemente le dijo:

**Fujitaka.-** Tú debes ser el amigo de Sakura, ella sale en unos momentos

**Shaoran.-** Si, gracias

Unos momentos mas tarde Sakura salió y le dedico una sonrisa sincera a Shaoran antes de saludarlo para mas tarde marcharse a alguna cafetería cercana, Shaoran no lograba quitarle la mirada de encima a la chica, ella lucía realmente encantadora, vestía un vestido rojo un tanto ajustado que resaltaba su fino cuerpo y resaltaba sus deslumbrantes ojos, al llegar a la cafetería se sentaron en una mesa cercana a una ventana, pidieron algunos bocadillos y bebidas y comenzaron a charlar

**Sakura.-** Y bien ¿Qué te trajo a Japón? (preguntó sin vaguedades)

**Shaoran.-** En realidad un sueño, un maravilloso sueño que me decía que mi felicidad estaba aquí

**Sakura.-** ¿Un sueño, si no es indiscreción, ¿qué te hace pensar que tu sueño no es solo eso?

_Y hasta aquí lo dejo, espero que no haya sido tan ilógico, aburrido o confuso pero es que quería mostrar unas actitudes muy importantes, les prometo que los próximos capítulos tendrán mucha acción, romance, drama y suspenso! jejeje, por ahora pueden surgir muchas preguntas pero paciencia, queda mucho trabajo todavía y aclaro que esta historia es como una continuación a futuro de la caricatura, Sakura sigue siendo maestra de cartas y todo eso._


	3. El comienzo

Capítulo 3

**El comienzo**

Shaoran quedo confuso ante la pregunta de la joven, sabía que ella quería saber claramente las razones tan sorpresivas de su visita que bien podían justificarse de mil maneras pero muy en su interior lo que él en verdad quería era hacerle ver a la hermosa muchacha que un sentimiento de infantes el tiempo no había logrado desvanecer y que estaba allí solo por ella, pero sabía también de sobra que solo la asustaría de ser tan directo, suspiro quedamente, al menos esperaría que ella preguntara de su vida y el de la de ella, pero parecía muy distante, bueno, era de esperarse, 7 años sin verse, las cosas cambian y la confianza no era la misma, realmente no estaba seguro de que tanto hubiese cambiado Sakura pero planeaba averiguarlo, es mas, si quiera sabía que tanto cambio habría en si mismo, tomo una galleta de la mesa para disimular su nerviosismo para finalmente responder.

Shaoran.- La verdad no lo se de cierto, pero algo muy dentro de mi me dice que aquí esta.

Sakura.- ¿Te refieres a algo como un presentimiento?

Shaoran.- No exactamente, es más fuerte, pero porque mejor no me cuentas que ha sido de tu vida, creo que eso sería más interesante que charlar de mis aburridos pensamientos (comento sin darle tanta importancia)

Sakura.- Bueno, en realidad no he hecho mucho, estoy por graduarme de la preparatoria, pienso estudiar ciencias de la comunicación (repuso con una sonrisa) todo va muy bien

Shaoran.- ¿Y tú familia?

Sakura.- Mi papa se ha preparado para un puesto muy importante por lo que realiza muchos viajes, pero todo esta bien, y mi hermano es médico, hace poco termino la carrera y casi siempre esta trabajando, a penas y se da un respiro.

Shaoran.- ¡Que bueno, y nuestros amigos ¿Daidouji, Yamazaky, Yarahisawa, Sasaky y los demás?

Sakura.- Bueno, la verdad es que no he sabido nada de ellos en un largo tiempo, solo de Tomoyo que estudia en la misma escuela que yo, iba a estudiar al extranjero pero no quiso alejarse de mi (sonrío algo nerviosa temiendo sonar algo presuntuosa), perdí contacto con los otros al salir de la primaria, todos tomaron caminos diferentes (concluyo con un dejo de tristeza y ya mas animada repuso) pero ya te encontré a ti, me trae hermosos recuerdos (dijo inmersa de alegría, con esa sonrisa que pareciera que seguían siendo niños y el tiempo no había pasado)

Shaoran.- Si, lo mismo digo, la primaria en Tomoeda fue mi mejor recuerdo de infancia, lástima que los demás no estén aquí y espero ver pronto a Daidouji, por cierto, ¿no te gustaría buscar a los demás?

Sakura.- Ya lo eh intentado pero no tengo si quiera un punto de inicio (repuso tristemente)

Shaoran.- Olvidas algo, tenemos magia, podemos poner un conjuro de rastreo en tus cartas y localizarlos, claro, si tu quieres

Sakura.- ¡Claro! Solo hay un problema (dijo avergonzada)

Shaoran.- (Preocupado) ¿A qué te refieres?

Sakura.- Hace tiempo que no uso las cartas, me debilitaba al hacerlo, incluso repercutió en Kero así que deje de usarlas.

Shaoran.- No puede ser, tú eres su maestra, las cartas no pueden dañarte siendo tú su ama

Sakura.- (Cabizbaja) Si lo se, lo siento, no supe que hacer, Kero comenzó a dormir mas tiempo del de costumbre hasta el punto de llevar días enteros, no sabía que hacer (entre sollozos continúo) un día al regresar de la escuela el no estaba, regreso al libro de las Sakura Cards y no logre hacer que saliera, creí que sería mejor así, ya no parecía haber peligro, como si todo fuera normal.

Shaoran.- (Perdiendo la calma) ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Pudiste haber sellado tus poderes y el de los guardianes, no todos tienen el don que tenemos Sakura, ¿cómo pudiste dejar que esto pasara?

Sakura.- Yo… yo lo siento (dijo entre lágrimas)

Shaoran.- ¿Y Yue, ¿no te ayudo, es muy extraño que eso haya pasado así como así, las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable

Sakura.- Yukito se marcho hace 3 años a Tokio con su familia y no he sabido nada de él

Shaoran.- ¿Cómo que se fue? ¡Su misión es protegerte!

Sakura.- Él tiene derecho a hacer su vida, no creí que hubiera problema, el prometió cuidarme, vendría cuando lo necesitara, no puedo quitarle su vida

Shaoran.- No puedo creerlo

Sakura.- No vine aquí a escuchar como me restriegas en mi cara esto, si, se que me equivoque, pero entiéndeme ¡todo estaba mal, ya no sabía en que creer, en que confiar, la adolescencia fue dura ¡y mas si estoy sola!

Sakura se levanto de la mesa, se retiro indignada y una vez que salió del lugar corrió a toda prisa por las calles de Tomoeda mientras las lágrimas humedecían su rostro con rapidez y solo se detuvo frente a un parque muy conocido, el parque Ueno, dirigió su mirada al firmamento que ya oscurecía y abría paso a una bella y brillante luna y decidió sentarse en un columpio a pensar y a tratar de entender el porque le resultaba tan difícil todo o simplemente tratar de descubrir porque la llegada de ese chico le traía un extraño presentimiento.

Shaoran quedo muy confundido y atónito ante las palabras de la chica antes de abandonarle en esa cafetería, el la amaba, de eso no había duda, pero eso no justificaba el grave error que ella había cometido, podía haber quedado expuesta a peligrosos ataques, a perder un don tan maravilloso como lo es tener magia o a hacerse daño a si misma, no lo había notado pero la presencia mágica de Sakura si era casi imperceptible, incluso la del hermano de Sakura que conocía perfectamente era igual, por eso le había costado reconocerlo, había caído en cuenta de que era su hermano ya que su padre le abrió esa tarde la puerta de modo que debía ser su hermano el que le atendiera la primera vez, pero sin embargo, el día que llego no había pasado desapercibido para él una poderosa presencia en la ciudad, pero la verdad lo tenía sin cuidado pensando en todas las personas que conoció con poderes que seguramente con el paso de los años habían aumentado e incluso perfeccionado, al igual que él, que ya estaba a un paso de ser líder del clan Li ya que había demostrado su notable habilidad mágica ante el Concilio de Hechiceros a tan temprana edad.

Pagó la cuenta resignado, arrepentido al final de sus largas reflexiones a cerca de lo que paso con la chica momentos antes, pensando que fue muy duro

¡Un poco de sutileza no me caería nada mal!-

Se dijo por último y dejo el establecimiento mientas caminaba por las solitarias calles pensando en como disculparse con la chica y que hacer después de eso.

Sin darse cuenta ya había oscurecido, había llorado hasta saciarse, no solo por lo herida que se sintió por las palabras de su antiguo compañero de escuela, también lo hizo por todos aquellos sentimientos que la hirieron en esos largos años y que no había podido sacar de su corazón, ahora revividos nuevamente, siendo que ella trato de enterrarlos en lo mas profundo de su mente para no sufrir. Aun se sentía sola y atrapada en los problemas, no entendía porque tenía que sufrir. Las lágrimas que había derramado no habían logrado expulsar el dolor que sentía pero la habían ayudado a calmarse.

Justo cuando se disponía a irse a su casa, temiendo que su padre y hermano estuvieran dando el grito en el cielo muy preocupados, un ruido la exalto y antes de que pudiera hacer algo una ráfaga de viento rodeó a la chica y un escalofrió envolvió a la joven

Sakura.- ¿Quién es? ¿Quién esta allí? (Sakura tenía mucho miedo a pesar de que no lo quería demostrar)

¿?¿?¿?¿?-. Siento un poder en tu ser, no muy fuerte pero puede arruinar mis planes, mas vale prevenir que lamentar ¿no creer?

La voz se dejo escuchar, era de una mujer. Ante las palabras de esa mujer, Sakura entendió que estaba en peligro, había insinuado que era una amenaza para ella, no quería pensar lo que le sucedería.

Sakura.- ¿Qué quieres de mí?

¿?¿?¿?¿?.- (El ser salió de donde quiera que estuviera y se colocó frente a Sakura) ¿No eh sido muy clara? ¡¡TU VIDA! ¡¡QUIERO TU VIDA!

La mujer tenía sus cabellos plateados y largos cubriéndole su rostro, vestida en trajes negros y con sus ojos grises que parecieron fuego para Sakura cuando ella terminó de decirle esas últimas palabras. Sakura se estremeció esperando lo peor y trato de correr lejos del lugar pero en un instante la mujer tenía una mano en el cuello de Sakura a la que torturaba lentamente solo para escuchar sus gritos ahogados, poco a poco el aire le iba faltando y ya no sentía dolor donde la mujer le atacara

¿?¿?¿?¿?.- Haber como te defiendes, como piensas salir de esto insecto insignificante

De pronto un rayo cayó en la mujer lo que causo que ella se separara de Sakura.

¿?¿?¿?¿?.- ¿Pero cómo? ¿Qué paso?

Una figura de un hombre alto y algo robusto ataviado en un traje con caracteres chinos se vislumbro en lo alto de un árbol para sorpresa de la mujer que momentos atrás dañara a Sakura.

Sakura estaba desmayada en el suelo, y Shaoran bajo de un salto del árbol con una espada en sus manos en posición de combate.

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?.- Con qué tú, parece que hoy es mi día de suerte, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro jajajajajaja

Shaoran.- Invoco el poder de los elementos de este mundo por la magia de los Dioses que equilibran el bien y el mal ¡Ayúdenme!

Shaoran comenzó a correr a gran velocidad hacía la mujer con el filo de la espada apuntando al frente y al llegar con la mujer de cabellos plateados soltó un certero golpe con su arma, pero con esto solo consiguió lastimarle un poco a pesar del poder que tenía la espada, Shaoran al notar esto dejo a un lado la espada y comenzó a sacar pergaminos con caracteres chinos y decir el nombre para después lanzarlos a la mujer

Shaoran.- ¡Poder del trueno! ¡Poder del fuego! ¡Poder de los espíritus! ¡ATAQUEN!

Los cuatro poderes antes mencionados se hicieron entonces uno solo y atacaron sin piedad una y otra vez a la mujer pero ella tenía una especie de campo de fuerza a su alrededor que la protegía de los certeros ataques hasta que poco a poco estos tenían mas fuerza y fueron penetrando hasta tirar al suelo a la mujer.

La mujer cayo en cuenta de que había subestimado el poder del chico a pesar de que sabía quien era dándose cuenta que los rumores eran ciertos, después de reflexionar unos momentos recitó un conjuro en voz muy baja y se desvaneció ante los ojos atónitos del muchacho

¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?.- Esto aun no termina joven Li, lo peor a penas comienza (advirtió con una risa espeluznante)

Shaoran corrió al lado de Sakura para asegurarse que estuviera bien, aun estaba viva pero muy débil, el joven la coloco en su regazo apretada a su pecho como si temiera perderla y observo su rostro largo tiempo hasta que la muchacha despertó muy exaltada, confusa y temerosa pero por alguna razón se tranquilizo al ver al joven chino y se levanto lentamente de donde el la tuviera.

Ambos estaban sonrojados, Sakura comenzó a preguntar por lo sucedido anteriormente y Shaoran le explico muy preocupado la fuerza de ese ser pero que no entendía el porque quería acabar con sus vidas. Shaoran la llevo a su casa y la dejo en la puerta, Sakura parecía estar bien, el muchacho se fue a su casa muy preocupado tratando de descifrar toda pregunta que aparecía en su cabeza. Mañana Sakura y él conversarían más a fondo de lo sucedido.

A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE

Sakura iba camino a su escuela, recordaba que su familia había notado un cambio de ánimo en su persona y eso la preocupaba, cuando había llegado la noche anterior a su casa, su hermano y su padre dormían y a la mañana siguiente no tocaron el tema de su tardanza para alivio de Sakura.

Llego entones a su salón muy desganada, no era tan tarde como en otras ocasiones, se sentó en su pupitre dejándose caer y Tomoyo se ubico frente a Sakura ante la sorpresa de esta última.

Sakura.- ¿Tomoyo? Creí que tu…

Tomoyo.- No Sakura, primero escúchame, lamento mucho lo que paso ayer, no estoy dispuesta a que mi necedad u orgullo me hagan perder una amiga, a mi mejor amiga, no debí decirte eso, lo siento (termino cabizbaja)

Sakura.- (Sonriéndole) No te preocupes Tomoyo, yo también me equivoque, debí ponerme en tu lugar, se que esas cosas duelen, así que creo que ya estamos a manos

Dicho esto ambas jovencitas se abrazaron, habían discutido por algo muy tonto pero que servía para fortalecer una bella amistad.

En el transcurso de la mañana, Sakura estaba muy preocupada y tenía miedo de que esa mujer nuevamente apareciera, esta preocupación no paso desapercibida para la observadora Tomoyo que mas que observadora conocía a Sakura como la palma de su mano y ella como cuando niñas comenzó a contarle lo ocurrido la noche anterior en los jardines de la escuela.

Tomoyo lucía aun mas preocupada que su amiga, tal vez porque estaba mas consiente de que estaba muy indefensa al no poder usar las cartas y que sus guardianes no estuvieran a su lado, pero por lo pronto nada mas se podía hacer mas que esperar a que ese ser volviera, cosa que haría estuvieran o no listos.

Llego la tarde, Tomoyo se había ido a la casa de Sakura al finalizar las clases, iban a festejar una hermosa reconciliación y cuando estaban a punto de tomar el té la puerta anunció a un visitante, Sakura se dispuso a abrir y al hacerlo encontró a Shaoran, sin darse cuenta los jóvenes se sonrieron de una manera especial que Tomoyo percibió enseguida, Sakura lo saludo y lo invito a pasar, un poco desconfiado entro el muchacho (no quería encontrarse a Touya) y para su sorpresa encontró a una bella joven de cabellos grises y mirada azul observarle fijamente, como lo mencione antes, Tomoyo es muy observadora y reconoció al chico en seguida, al notar que este no sabía quien era ella se adelanto

Tomoyo.- ¿Tan rápido me olvidaste? Ni porque fuiste el protagonista de mis películas, ¡que malo! (repuso juguetonamente)

Shaoran.- ¿Tomoyo?

Tomoyo.- Ella misma

Shaoran.- ¡Que sorpresa, por un momento no te reconocí, estas muy bella (sonrío)

Ambos chicos se abrazaron para después proseguir con lo acordado. (Hablar de la persona que los ataco la noche anterior)

Sakura.- Antes que nada, Shaoran, muchas gracias por salvar mi vida

Shaoran.- (Un tanto complacido pero humilde) No hay de que Sakura, al contrario, yo siento haberte regañado por lo de tus poderes, si no te hubiera recriminado tal vez no te hubieran atacado.

Sakura.- Te equivocas, tienes razón prueba de ella fue que ayer no pude defenderme, tengo un don y no puedo negarlo, deje que todo esto pasará y ahora lo estoy pagando

Shaoran.- Pero tiene solución, ¿porque no me dejas intentar abrirlo?

Tomoyo.- ¿Crees realmente que funcione? Sakura lo ha intentado muchas veces y no lo ha conseguido

Shaoran.- Pero ahora mi poder ha aumentado, tal vez un conjuro ayude

Sakura se dirigió a su habitación y tomo el libro de las Sakura Cards en sus manos, lo observo cuidadosamente y acaricio con cariño la portada donde se encontraba la bestia del sello para luego bajar a la sala donde sus amigos la esperaban y dárselo al joven chino.

Shaoran trato de abrirlo normalmente pero como lo dijo Sakura, no funciono, así que se concentro, tomo la mano de Sakura pidiéndole que se concentrara en su poder y en abrir el libro mientras el recitaba un conjuro en voz a penas audible.

Sakura pensaba en frases que le hacían sentir seguridad de si misma, por su mente a su vez pasaban momentos de cuando era Card Captor, la felicidad de convertirse en la ama de esas cartas y los momentos bellos de su infancia al lado de sus amigos, cierto que esas cartas le trajeron muchos problemas pero también muchas alegrías, al terminar este pensamiento, un brillo envolvió al libro de las Sakura Cards y este finalmente se abrió ante las miradas atónitas de los tres muchachos sorprendidos por lo que emanaba de él (del libro)

_Notas de autora:_

_Espero que les haya gustado, todavía falta mucho mas en esta historia como lo que planea Yuré el ex-novio de Tomoyo, ¿quién es esa mujer y que quiere? (la que los ataco) ¿qué paso después de que abrieron el libro, ¿buscaran a los demás, ¿qué hará Shaoran para no desviarse de su motivo inicial de su viaje a Japón? (ir por Sakura) esto y mas espérenlo en el próximo capítulo. _

_¡DEJEN REVIEWS!_

_Gabby: Has de creer que este cap que te dije te lo dedicaba no tiene nada que ver, pero si te fijas bien hay detalles que muestran un sentimiento renacer, tal vez en el próximo te des cuenta ya que prometo será mas claro._


	4. La magia se libera

CAPÍTULO 4

"**La magia se libera"**

Los tres jóvenes no perdían de vista el libro que resplandecía entre las manos de Sakura y Shaoran, cuando finalmente se abrió una pequeña figura emano de él, todo paso muy rápido sin embargo todos reconocieron a la criatura que emano del libro sin mucha dificultad.

**Sakura.-** ¿Kero¿Eres tú? (Repuso la chica con notable alegría en sus palabras)

La antigua bestia del sello miró a la chica que momentos antes le llamara por su nombre, lentamente sus ojos se posaron en los demás presentes y sintiéndose amenazado voló hacía una mesa un tanto alejada de los jóvenes y declaró con su habitual orgullo

**Kero.-** Yo soy la gran, imponente y fuerte bestia del sello Kerberos y nadie puede decirme de otra manera¿porqué me han traído aquí¿Dónde esta mi ama¿Quiénes son ustedes?

**Sakura.-** No lo puedo creer, Kero, soy yo Sakura

**Kero.-** ¿Sakura? Claro que no, no trates de engañarme, Sakura es casi una adolescente¡solo tiene 13 años!

**Sakura.-** No Kero, ya tengo 17 años, quedaste dormido un día y no logre despertarte cuando te encerraste en el libro de las Sakura Cards.

**Kero.-** ¡No puede ser!

**Sakura.-** Si, así fue, por mi culpa, (sollozando) lo siento mucho

**Kero.-** Sakura (dijo ya mucho mas calmado), si, es tu misma mirada.

**Sakura.-** Se que debo darte una razón lógica para explicarte el porque tu dormiste y tal vez no lo se de cierto pero de verdad no quise… es solo que….

**Kero.-** Ya Sakura, cálmate, todo esta bien, no hay de que preocuparse, siempre y cuando allá un rico pastel esperándome (se relamía) y luego hablaremos

Repuso con la intención de animar a la chica, ya habría tiempo de arreglar algunas cosas pero fue entonces que nuevamente cayó en cuenta de las otras dos personas silenciosas que observaban la escena y el poder que emanaba de una de ellas, Sakura ya sonreía entre lágrimas por las últimas palabras del muñeco parlante y cuando noto la desconfianza de Kero se adelanto antes de que fuera muy tarde para alguno de ellos

**Sakura.-** ¡Pero que distraído eres! Mira que no saludar a nuestros amigos

**Kero.-** ¿Amigos?

Fue entonces que Tomoyo no pudo hacer más que dedicarle una enorme sonrisa al muñeco e intervenir un poco tal como lo hizo momentos antes con el joven Li

**Tomoyo.-** Si, amigos, un niño muy fuerte y cercano a Sakura y una amiga para la que nunca olvidabas posar jejeje

**Kero.-** (Observando mas detalladamente a los dos jóvenes) ¿Cercano, No¡No el mocoso!

**Shaoran.-** (Frunciendo el ceño) ¿A quién le llamas mocoso?

**Kero.-** ¡No! (chillo) que hace ese mocoso aquí, que no tienes una vida¡deja a mi ama!... espera…si han pasado tantos años y el mocoso sigue aquí (decía pensativo) ¿NO ESTÁN CASADOS VERDAD?

Sakura y Shaoran al mismo tiempo respondieron al unísono y ahogadamente un – ¡NO! - nerviosos y sonrojados poco faltaba para abalanzarse contra la pequeña y extraña criatura de no ser por Tomoyo que como siempre oportunamente continúo.

**Tomoyo.-** Ay Kero, que ocurrente (sonrío nuevamente) son aun muy jóvenes, se casarán en unos añas más

**Kero, Sakura y Shaoran** (al mismo tiempo).- ¿Qué?

Tomoyo sonrío mas ampliamente, la situación se tornaba divertida para ella.

Mas tarde los jóvenes y la pequeña y antigua bestia del sello se dirigieron a la cocina donde degustaron un delicioso platillo preparado por el padre de Sakura mientras se gestaba una interesante conversación sobre los acontecimientos mas recientes.

**Sakura.-** Muchas gracias Shaoran

**Shaoran.-** (Con un semblante dubitativo) ¿De qué me agradeces?

**Sakura.-** Por salvarme ayer por la noche, por el miedo no te lo dije, muchas gracias de verdad (le dedica una bella sonrisa)

**Shaoran.-** (Sonrojándose) De… de nada (tartamudeo como cuando niño) pero no olvides que en parte fue mi culpa

**Sakura**.- ¿De qué hablas?

**Shaoran.-** Si no fuera porque yo te hice enfadar no hubieras estado sola, y menos a esas horas.

**Sakura.-** No, que me haya ido fue mi culpa, no quería escuchar mi realidad, había cometido un grave error y actué como una chiquilla.

Shaoran se sentía culpable, ni las palabras de la chica lo convencían de lo contrario, así que por no ofender ni dar por hecho que ella tenía razón, se sumió en un profundo silencio y bajo la mirada

**Sakura.-** Solo tengo una duda¿cómo supiste que estaba en peligro?

**Shaoran.-** Sentí una poderosa presencia, al principio no le di mucha importancia ya que en el país en general (Japón) siempre ha habido poderosas presencias, pero esta vez, se junto el poder de la presencia con un presentimiento, algo me decía que debía hacerle frente porque algo muy malo estaba por suceder.

Todos escucharon con atención las palabras del chico, entre sorprendidos y temerosos por esta nueva amenaza que como siempre, una vez más intervenía en la paz y felicidad de nuestros amigos, ellos sabían el peligro que corrían de nuevo gracias a la magia.

**Kero.-** Dejemos los heroísmos, de haber estado yo allí también la hubiera salvado

**Sakura.-** ¡Kero!

**Kero.-** ¿Qué? Solo digo la verdad

**Sakura.-** Eso no es verdad, es más, de no haber sido por Shaoran tú no estarías aquí

**Kero.-** ¿El mocoso me despertó¿Pero cómo?

**Shaoran.-** ¡Que no me llames mocoso! (Pensativo) Honestamente Sakura, no creo que haya sido yo quien despertara a Kerberos

**Sakura.-** No puede ser, antes no lograba abrirlo ¿insinúas que fue casualidad?

**Shaoran.-** No, las casualidades no existen, solo lo inevitable, más bien creo que al verme recordaste lo que fuiste de niña, desde una Card Captor hasta una Maestra de Cartas, porque volviste a creer en la magia.

Repuso ignorando que había algo más fuerte que la confianza personal que había actuado para despertar los poderes de Sakura, si había sido en sí el hecho de ese encuentro, pero había algo mas sorprendente.

**Kero.-** Eso debió ser, ahora que lo recuerdo, comenzaste a dejar de creer en la magia y comenzó a repercutir en mi y en las cartas, por eso nos agotamos hasta sellarnos

**Shaoran.-** Nunca debes olvidar lo que eres, tienes un don Sakura, no lo desperdicies ni niegues lo que eres

**Sakura.-** No fue tanto que negara tener magia, es que deje de creer en mi misma, las cosas no andaban bien, la adolescencia fue muy dura.

**Shaoran.-** Es de humanos cometer errores, pero por favor, nunca dudes de tus capacidades, ya ves que cuando lo haces, estas se vuelven en contra tuya, y no solo te dañas a ti misma, sino a los seres que dependen de ti y los que te rodean, no lo olvides

**Tomoyo.-** Pero no se han preguntado porque justo ahora aparece ese extraño ser y porque quiere la vida de Sakura, o ¿porqué conoce a Li?

**Shaoran.-** Claro, pero no encuentro una explicación lógica, aunque hablando de magia todo puede pasar, no recuerdo haberlo visto nunca

**Kero.-** Tal vez Sakura dañe sus planes en un futuro y quiera evitar posibles problemas

**Shaoran.-** Es obvio que sabe algún secreto o lo que va a suceder, porque Sakura aún no despertaba sus poderes, nadie podría sentir su presencia mágica por lo mismo, ningún ser, era para cualquier ser mágico una persona común.

**Tomoyo.-** Si, eso debe ser, pero aun queda la pregunta de donde te conoce Li

**Shaoran.-** Nunca había sentido tal poder, apenas nos libramos de esta, no tengo idea de quien sea, pero no nos hará daño, no lo permitiré.

Shaoran apretó sus puños con fuerza y en sus ojos se vislumbraba la decisión, cuando vio a Sakura tan indefensa aquella noche sintió su corazón romperse y su alma abandonarle y definitivamente no permitiría que la lastimasen.

Todos quedaron en un profundo silencio, meditando individualmente sin perder de vista cada movimiento de los presentes sobre los hechos y las deducciones de la conversación, pero en su semblante se apreciaba la preocupación, en cualquier momento ese ser podría volver a aparecer y era necesario estar preparados cuanto antes.

**Kero.-** Oye Sakura, hay que probar las cartas, debemos estar prevenidos cuanto antes

**Shaoran.-** Buena idea

**Kero.-** ¡Claro, si no soy tú (dijo burlón)

Por alguna razón Kero se comportaba aun infantilmente e indiferente con el pobre muchacho, si pocas veces perdía realmente su paciencia, la antigua bestia del sello siempre conseguía molestarlo y aunque el joven nunca entendería la verdadera razón, el muñeco parlante sabía de sobra lo que podría pasar, y negándose rotundamente a si mismo la idea, desahogaba su rabia en insultos destinados al muchacho chino.

Shaoran prefirió ignorar al muñeco, haciendo gala de su madurez aunque Kero pensara que en esta batalla de palabras era el ganador.

**Sakura.-** Pero que pretencioso Kero, tú no cambias, bien, empezare con la carta Vuelo (Fly)

Tomo entonces una pequeña llave y la contemplo con un dejo de tristeza, la elevo un poco y cerro sus ojos, el conjuro emano de sus labios lentamente como si lo estuviese leyendo, para sorpresa de los presentes que creían que ésta ya lo habría olvidado.

_"Llave que guardas el poder de mi Estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo, Libérate..."_

La llave resplandecía en las manos de la chica mientras ella hábilmente lo manejaba y éste a su vez, se convertía en un báculo, era de color rosa, en la punta tenía una estrella de cinco puntas amarilla encerrada en un circulo, Sakura lo observo cuidadosamente y lo apretó fuertemente, tomo la carta Vuelo (Fly) y dijo el nombre de la carta con fuerza mientras esta era tocada por la punta del báculo y este a su vez giraba en su punta.

Entonces una luz rodeó a la chica y en su espalda aparecieron dos alas, para su alegría, y es que se sentía muy bien y viva nuevamente, pero cuando quiso volar, las alas la traicionaron y la traían de un lado a otro haciendo que la muchacha se golpeara con todo lo que estuviese a su paso, no podía siquiera impulsarse y trataba de detenerse pero sus esfuerzos eran en vano, se quejaba por cada golpe y ordenaba insistentemente a la carta que se detuviera, todos se estaban riendo hasta que Shaoran observo la mirada de suplica de Sakura y le ayudo a detenerse y desvanecer los poderes de la carta, los cuáles eran débiles.

**Tomoyo.-** ¿Pero qué paso¿Qué no Sakura es su ama? Deben obedecerla

**Kero.-** Lo mas seguro es que Sakura perdió mucha práctica, debe practicar más para dominarlas nuevamente…. Lo malo es que tomará tiempo y eso es con lo que justamente no contamos

**Shaoran.-** (Tomando ventaja y recordando sus propósitos iniciales de su visita a Japón) Tal vez sirva que yo le ayude, mis poderes han incrementado y es probable que le sea útil

Kero frunció el ceño, era evidente que la idea no era en lo mas mínimo de su agrado, pero estaba consiente de que no arriesgaría la vida de su querida Sakura por caprichos, pero eso si, estaría cuidándola muy de cerca, ese mocoso no le robaría a su ama

**Kero.-** Si, tienes razón

Todos quedaron atónitos, ya estaban esperando escuchar los quejidos de la antigua bestia del sello, pero muy contrario a eso, el había aceptado, todos tuvieron la ligera sospecha de que no podía ser tan fácil, algo se tramaba, ajenos a la verdadera razón que impulso a Kero a aceptar sin reclamos la idea, de que solo era puro amor a su ama.

Todos comenzaron a reír animosamente, ahora se respiraba un ambiente de paz que envolvía a los muchachos e incluso a Kero, siguieron con una amena charla contando acerca de sus vidas a grandes rasgos, sin embargo, ignoraban que una sombra les observaba un tanto alejado, era Touya, hacía tiempo que había regresado del trabajo con un fuerte presentimiento que no le dejaba de molestar, desde la puerta escucho extraños ruidos, eran varias personas y por alguna razón, entro silenciosamente temiendo ser escuchado y observo atentamente lo que sucedía.

El muñeco de su hermana de cuando era niña hablaba, reconocía a el muchacho que unos días antes le abriera la puerta, como al niño con el cual enemistaba cuando se acercaba a su hermana, pero no estaban solo ellos, estaba la mejor amiga de Sakura, todos lucían sorprendidos pero Touya ajeno a eso estaba preocupado, él sabía de sobra la vida que llevaba Sakura de niña aunque ella misma lo ignoraba (de que Touya lo sabía) y ahora entendía que comenzaba una nueva etapa, porque para él la magia es sinónimo de peligro.

Él aún conservaba sus poderes y estos habían aumentado considerablemente, era magia muy distinta a la de su hermana, su amigo Yukito o ese niño chino, ya había aprendido a vivir con eso y con el hecho de no poder evitar ver lo que ahora podía ver, algo malo estaba por suceder, en el momento en que sintió los poderes de su hermanita liberados, el sabía que tenía que protegerla porque ahora su vida corría peligro. Suspiro quedamente y salió de la casa tan silencioso como entró, ya los jóvenes charlaban animadamente.

**Tomoyo.-** Esto me recuerda cuando éramos niños

**Sakura.-** Si a mi también, hace mucho que no me sentía tan bien (repuso con alegría)

**Shaoran.-** ¿No les gustaría encontrar a todos nuestros amigos?

**Sakura.-** Tomoyo y yo lo hemos intentado muchas veces, pero no conseguimos nada

**Shaoran.-** Es porque no han tratado con todo (una enorme sonrisa se formaba en sus labios) la magia puede ser muy útil

Tomoyo y Sakura se miraron confundidas

**Shaoran.-** Si, es fácil, mañana comenzare a crear un conjuro de rastreo y podremos encontrar a todos, pero también debemos practicar mucho con las cartas, y sirve que en esta búsqueda encontramos a Yue, el también debe haber despertado y ahora necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Ambas chicas asintieron y sonreían y es que en verdad las preocupaciones no cabían en ese momento, en ese lugar.

_-Sonrían, háganlo mientras puedan, porque todo aquel que se involucre morirá, en especial tu Cerecita- _

Otra vez se dejo escuchar esa risa, más bien carcajada que estremecía hasta los huesos a quien la oyere, era esa mujer que observaba desde lo alto de un árbol cercano a los jóvenes, sus ojos entonces se elevaron y ahí estaba, la luna comenzaba a brillar para abrir paso a la noche.

Más entrada la noche, Sakura ya se encontraba sola en su cuarto con su guardián, ya sus amigos se habían ido y su hermano y padre estaban en la casa descansando, ella estaba pérdida al pie de su ventana observando el cielo, cuando la distrajo de sus pensamientos el pequeño muñeco.

**Kero.-** No sabes cuanta alegría me va volver a verte

**Sakura.-** Si, a mi también, es como si ahora si estuviera completa

**Kero.-** ¡Y mírate, has crecido mucho, casi temo que hayas cambiado tanto por dentro como por fuera y no seas mi dulce ama

**Sakura.-** Pero que cosas dices, sigo siendo la misma

**Kero.-** Ojala no hubiera dormido y te hubiera ayudado con tus problemas

**Sakura.-** No te lamentes que si de alguien fue la culpa fue mía, y sonara egoísta pero esto que paso me sirvió, siempre dependí de la magia pero a la vez la culpaba de todo lo malo que me pasaba así que una vez sin ella, todo lo malo lo enfrente por mi misma.

**Kero.-** Pero también es muy útil, de no haber dejado la magia ese ser no te hubiera lastimado. (Ya Kero estaba al tanto de todo)

**Sakura.-** Si lo se, solo que por un momento me engañe a mi misma

Kero noto la tristeza en los ojos de su ama y mejor dio por terminada la conversación, cierto que habían muchas cosas por hacer pero ya mañana sería un nuevo día, algo lo tenía muy preocupado, solo esperaba encontrar pronto a Yue, en estos momentos el hacía falta, pues nadie ignoraba o subestimaba el poder de la criatura.

Sakura y Kero se acostaron e inmersos en sus pensamientos cayeron en un profundo sueño.

_Ahora si comienza en verdadero peligro, este capítulo tenía la finalidad de aclarar las posibles dudas, y ahora que ya están bien entendidas es hora de comenzar con romance, amistad y acción¡Prepárense! Que Sakura viene con todo, gracias por sus Reviews, espero dejen mas, y ahora les prometo que el siguiente estará listo mas pronto._


	5. La búsqueda

**Capítulo 5**

"**La búsqueda"**

- ¡Noooo! -

Sakura gritaba desesperada, en sus ojos se vislumbraba un enorme pesar y desesperación.

Una mujer de cabellos plateados se aproximaba a ella con una sonrisa maligna brotando de sus labios y en su trayecto afilando sus largas uñas, sus ojos centellantes mirándola fijamente.

Shaoran llego entonces, como lo hiciera en su primer encuentro pero esta vez la mujer hacía gala de sus habilidades mágicas y con certeros y ágiles golpes lo tiro al suelo para después invocar un conjuro y de sus dedos brotar anillos de fuego que lastimasen lentamente al chico.

Sakura gritaba, tenía miedo, impotencia, dolor, ella también estaba lastimada, podía sentirlo aunque no pudiera ver esas heridas. Entonces se aproximo a Shaoran como pudo y lo recostó en su regazo, tomo su mano e imploro que viviera.

- Es tarde niña, porque ante tus ojos todo lo que quieres lo perderás-

Repuso esa maldita voz, esa voz que aturdía a Sakura, sus puños a penas se contenían pero entonces no pudo mas que hacer que llorar y gritar por lo que acababa de suceder, esa mujer había lanzado hacía Shaoran pequeños pero mortales puñales de sus cabellos, los cuales lastimaron al chino hasta acabar con su vida.

Sakura sintió bajo sus manos, las cuales sostenían al chico, algo húmedo y con ella una sensación de vació.

- ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!-

Volvió a gritar pero esta vez con mas fuerza.

-¡Sakura, despierta, es solo un mal sueño-

-¿Eh?- Reacciono la chica por fin cayendo en cuenta de que había sido solo un sueño angustioso, sin embargo, despertó como si le faltará la mitad de su alma, como si ese sueño hubiese sido muy real, tenía su rostro empapado de lágrimas.

Entonces la puerta se abrió abriéndole paso al padre de Sakura y a su hermano, el primero entro muy preocupado y se acerco rápidamente a su hija, Kero reacciono por inercia y fingió ser un muñeco.

**Fujitaka.-** Hija ¿Estás bien?

**Sakura.-** Si papa, es solo que tuve un mal sueño, eso es todo

**Fujitaka.-** Muy bien, entonces te preparare un té de tila para que puedas dormir de nuevo

**Sakura.-** Si, muchas gracias

El padre de Sakura se retiro entonces, aun muy preocupado, se dirigió a la cocina y se dispuso a hacer el té.

**Touya.-** Ay monstruo, no cabe duda de que eres uno

**Sakura**.- ¡Hermano!

**Touya.-** Pues mira que despertar a todos! solo los monstruos pueden hacerlo y gritar de ese modo

**Sakura.-** ¡Que no soy un monstruo!

Quién sabe como pero en un instante Sakura se levanto de su cama y se puso frente a su hermano dándole a este un gran pisotón. Touya se contrajo de dolor mientras pensaba "cada vez me convenzo mas de que es un monstruo y vaya que tiene fuerza"

Sakura al ver la expresión de su hermano no pudo evitar sonreír complacida.

A la mañana siguiente….

Sakura se levanto algo cansada, esa noche no había logrado dormir bien, se sentía apenada por haber arruinado el sueño de su hermano y padre, miro a su alrededor complacida de ver dormitar como en los viejos tiempo a Kero en un cajón simulando un cuarto, recordó con una sonrisa cuando el se condiciono dicho cajón sacando todas sus cosas, se había molestado mucho con él, y no era para menos, no se había dado cuenta de las cosas tan valiosas que ella guardaba ahí y que por alguna razón se habían perdido, eran peleas tontas, de niños, igual que la que había tenido el otro día en el café con Shaoran, recordó que no fue capaz de enfrentar las responsabilidades de sus actos y que no bastaba con aceptarlas, algo malo sucedería, de eso estaba segura, y por desgracia también consentía que no estaba lista para enfrentar aquello que sin saber que era ya temía.

Se arreglo para ir a la escuela, bajo a desayunar, prometiéndole a Kero quien ya se había despertado, llevarle un poco de su desayuno antes de irse, pues esa mañana Touya descansaba de su trabajo y entraba a turno nocturno.

Así lo hizo y se marcho a la escuela, nuevamente observo cuidadosamente aquellas calles que siempre recorría desde hace años, disfruto ver los pétalos de cerezo caer pero algo muy distinto a lo que hace algunos años estaba acostumbrada a ver la sorprendió, alguien le esperaba en una de las esquinas, casi llegando a la escuela y no pude evitar sonreír, era Shaoran, no esperaba verle aún.

El chico había decidido dar un paseo esa mañana, salió de su departamento temprano y recorrió aquella ciudad donde años atrás viviera tantas aventuras, se paro en una esquina, ya pronto, si mal no recordaba ella llegaría, quería decirle algo aunque no era muy importante pero cualquier excusa era buena para verla cuanto antes, miro el reloj algo fastidiado, seguramente se le estaba haciendo tarde a Sakura como de costumbre, definitivamente algunas cosas nunca cambian o bien podía ser si era como cuando niños, que estuviera muy distraída sumida en sus pensamientos y ciertamente no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, fue entonces después de estos pensamientos que la diviso a lo lejos y no pude evitar sonreír, se veía tan linda, ya no usaba sus patines como cuando niña, simplemente caminaba lentamente pero segura, con sus ojos verdes esmeralda brillando y dándole ese toque casi angelical que ella y solo ella poseía, realmente era bella, probablemente tendría a muchos hombres detrás suyo, ante esta súbita idea se entristeció un poco, pero no demasiado, pues estaba seguro que no se marcharía de Tomoeda hasta hacer todo lo que estuviera en sus manos para tener su felicidad, toda radicando en esa hermosa dama que se acercaba con una brillante sonrisa, sus cabellos ahora un poco mas largos y cayendo suavemente por sus hombros.

**Sakura.-** Hola!

**Shaoran.-** Sakura…. Hola

**Sakura.-** No esperaba verte por aquí y menos tan temprano

**Shaoran.-** Te esperaba, quería decirte algo, ayer por la noche una vez que llegue a mi departamento comencé con los conjuros, pero necesito de tus cartas para terminarlo.

**Sakura.-** Ya veo, pues ahora no las traigo conmigo, ya no las suele tener a mi lado como cuando era niña, pero por la tarde puedo pasar a dejarlas a tu departamento si es que no te molesta, pues en verdad quiero encontrar a nuestros amigos (finalizó con una gran sonrisa)

**Shaoran.-** Me parece bien, tal vez hasta podamos aprovechar un poco y practicar con tus cartas, porque últimamente aquella presencia se percibe mas fuerte.

**Sakura.-** Bien, pero ahora debo irme, recién me doy cuenta que voy tarde (dijo avergonzada)

Sakura no dio tiempo a Shaoran de responder y salió corriendo camino a su escuela.

Llego tarde y agotada, entro avergonzada a su salón de clases donde el maestro de turno le miraba algo molesto, se sentó a un lado de Tomoyo y tomo sus clases y las que le siguieron normalmente hasta que llego la hora del descanso, salió pensativa al encuentro con Tomoyo quien le dijo que iría esa tarde con Shaoran para terminar el conjuro y practicar con las cartas, Tomoyo se emociono y le pidió entusiasmada permiso para acompañarla, Sakura sorprendida y con una gran gota en su cabeza acepto la propuesta de su amiga quien tenía una mirada de ensoñación, quien sabe en que estaría pensando, pero no quería saberlo de cierto, su amiga a veces la asustaba.

Las clases por fin finalizaron y ambas jóvenes fueron a casa de Sakura por las cartas, Kero también insistió en acompañarlas, mas que nada y diciéndolo para si mismo, que debía estar cerca de ambos jóvenes para que nada malo ocurriera y siempre proteger a su ama, aunque el no quería verlo pero estaba mas segura con Shaoran, ya que el aun se encontraba débil y aun no encontraban a Yue.

Entraron pues los tres al edificio donde Shaoran se hospedaba, tocaron la puerta y Wei les recibió muy contento de verlos, incluso al guardián que sin pena salió del bolso donde se encontraba escondido para pasar desapercibido por las calles en su trayecto al lugar.

Una vez que Wei le avisara a Shaoran de la llegada de sus amigos, este entro muy alegremente y a la vez algo nervioso por ver de nuevo a Sakura, y es que cada que la veía le despertaba un sentimiento único, aquel que solo ella podía provocarle, entre deseo, lujuria, ternura y cariño.

Todos se saludaron alegremente, y después de un rato de charla Sakura recordó el propósito de su visita y extendió las cartas al joven hechicero quien las recibió algo pensativo pues en el aspecto mismo de las cartas, se notaba la debilidad de la magia de Sakura. Teniéndolas pues en sus manos, las mezclo y coloco n tres montos, luego las volvió a juntar y susurro algunas palabras apenas audibles, que igual las chicas no entendían porque parecían estar en chino (literalmente u.u) y entonces una brillante luz emano de las cartas y de la mano de Shaoran que las sostenía, Shaoran dijo un nombre, la primera persona que busco fue a Yukito, y cinco cartas salieron de las manos de Shaoran y cayeron al suelo, los destellos se desvanecieron y Shaoran se acerco a ver las cartas.

**Shaoran.-** Estas cartas hay que interpretarlas para saber en donde se encuentra Yukito.

**Sakura.-** Se parece al conjuro que un día me enseño Kero cuando necesitaba saber la identidad de una carta.

**Kero.-** Si, pero este parece más poderoso.

**Shaoran.-** Y lo es, me ha restado ya algo de fuerzas, mira Sakura, son las cartas de la luz, oscuridad, laberinto, ilusión y flor.

**Sakura.-** ¿Qué podrán significar?

**Tomoyo.-** Sabemos que esta en Tokio, la vez que usaste el conjuro de Kero, las flores simbolizaron un parque, así que probablemente lo encontremos en uno o muy cerca de alguno y debe haber alguno cerca de un templo, ahí fue donde se encontraba la carta laberinto, o bueno, eso me da a entender las cartas.

**Kero.-** Muy bien Tomoyo, tienes mucha razón, podríamos viajar a la ciudad y buscar algún templo o parque. Aunque la ciudad es grande pero no será difícil encontrarlo porque no hay muchos templos ya, todo es ahora en su mayoría comercialización.

**Sakura.-** ¿Pero y las cartas de la luz, oscuridad e ilusión¿qué podrían significar?

**Shaoran.-** El conjuro hace que las cartas ayuden a encontrar a alguien pero también saber de su identidad, probablemente las cartas de la luz y oscuridad representen la conocida dualidad de los dos seres que conforman a Yukito y la carta ilusión… no estoy muy seguro.

Todos guardaron silenció…. No estaban muy seguros si sus suposiciones eran correctas o si estaban en las mismas que antes, las cosas no parecían dejarse de complicar, pero el hecho de haberse reunido y logrado despertar la magia de Sakura ya era un logro.

Decidieron que irían a Tokio el día de mañana, ya que ya estaba entrado el día y tardarían en llegar y regresar, aunque a esas horas no seria bueno salir de la ciudad tres jóvenes, así que aprovechando el tiempo Sakura y Shaoran comenzaron a practicar con las cartas.

Sakura recitó aquel conjuro:

_"Llave que guardas el poder de mi Estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante Sakura, la valiente que acepto esta misión contigo, Libérate..."_

Y entonces comenzó a llamar a algunas cartas, uso "salto" y comenzó a moverse ágilmente de un lado a otro sin detenerse, aquella condición física y flexibilidad que solía poseer eran partes de sus cualidades que por fortuna no había perdido. Shaoran creo por medio de conjuros unas extrañas bolas que rebotaban de un lado a otro y ardían en fuego, Shaoran le había advertido lo que haría para que tuviera cuidado, y Sakura evadió aquellas bolas de fuego saltando con la carta salto y llamando a la carta del agua que inmediatamente envolvía aquellas peligrosas bolas restándoles poder y acabando con el fuego. Terminada esta prueba Shaoran uso su común espada que desde niño utilizaba y forcejo cuidadosamente con Sakura sin pretende ganas, solo practicar, Sakura había llamado entonces a la carta espada y aunque al principio tiraba golpes sin sentido poco a poco comenzó a dominarlas evadiendo con ella cada estocada de Shaoran y pudiendo después estocar ella.

Ella termino cansada, no había usado muchas cartas pero ya estaba débil pero deseosa de continuar en otro momento, ya que en verdad sintió cierto progreso y la sangre correr por sus venas al usar nuevamente magia porque ahora estaba consiente que la magia era gran parte de ella, cayo entonces cansada a uno de los sillones de Shaoran, y el hizo lo mismo a un lado de ella casi sin darse cuenta, ambos estaban algo agitados, y comenzaron a bromear y a mostrar frente a los ojos celosos de Kero, aquella química que ellos tenían y un lazo que parecía volver a unirlos sin que ellos mismos se dieran cuenta, pues parecía que el nunca se hubiera marchado y siguieran teniéndose el mismo cariño.

Kero comenzaba a impacientarse al ver pasar el tiempo y a aquellos dos juntos, no había podido vigilarlos en su entrenamiento ya que Tomoyo le tenía bien sujetado en la cocina y conversaba alegremente con Wei.

Finalmente cayo por completo la noche y muy apenada por haberle quitado mucho tiempo, Sakura se despidió, Shaoran y ella habían quedado en ir a Tokio mañana, ya que era fin de semana y no habría ningún tipo de problema, al menos escolar, que se interpusiera, ya mañana seguro encontrarían a Yukito casi estaban seguros que así sería.

Toda esa noche Sakura no dejo de pensar en Shaoran hasta que finalmente pudo conciliar el sueño, mientras la carta creada por dos poderosos seres con intensos sentimientos comenzaba a brillar, incluso lucía mas viva que las demás, pero como siempre, nadie estaba para verlo.

Al fin fue de mañana y Sakura se levanto jovial, mas que de costumbre, y esto no paso desapercibido para el señor Kinomoto que desde hacía tiempo tenía un gran presentimiento, tampoco sabía si temer de él o no, pero este presentimiento no era igual al de nuestros amigos, de hecho era muy distinto, y mas intenso, pues era de amor a su hija, hacía algo inevitable que sabía sucedería, y mas pronto de lo que imaginaba.

**Sakura.-** Buenos días papá!

**Fujitaka.-** Buenos días hija, veo que amaneciste de muy buen humor esta mañana

**Sakura.-** Así es, hoy iremos mis amigos y yo a Tokio, a pasearnos un rato por la ciudad, espero no te moleste, te aseguro que no llegare tarde.

**Fujitaka.-** No, no me molesta, adelante, y diviértete.

**Sakura.-** Gracias papá, bien debo irme ya, seguro ya me están esperando y es que me quede dormida (termino de decir algo sonrojada)

**Fujitaka.-** Muy bien, hoy iré a terminar unos proyectos en la universidad así que llegare tarde, por lo que te pido te encargues esta noche de la cena ya que tu hermano ha estado muy ocupado estos días

**Sakura.-** Si papá! (y salió camino al parque pingüino, donde habían quedado en verse)

Cuando llego ya la estaban esperando, caminaron hacía el metro y lo tomaron, Kero estaba fastidiado no le gustaba estar en la bolsa de Sakura, era cuestión de que el mocoso se acercara a su ama y ella aprensaba con fuerza la bolsa, en verdad cada que lo veía ese mocoso le caía mas mal, suspiro resignado mientras vio que Tomoyo le daba un dulce.

**Kero.-** mmm… q rico (dijo devorándolo) gracias Tomoyo, eres la única que se preocupa por mi (dijo haciendo un puchero)

Pero Sakura no se percataba de su guardián, pues estaba muy entretenida en la conversación que sostenía con el chico chino lo que causo aún mas enfado y rencor en Kero.

Tomoyo solo sonrío divertida y le prometió a Kero hacerle un delicioso pastel para que se calmara, logrando así su cometido.

Llegaron entonces a la ciudad y caminaron por los suburbios, donde no había mucha gente, no iban precisamente a divertirse, por el contrario tenían que encontrar a como diera lugar a Yukito, pero ciertamente la ciudad era muy grande, no estaban muy seguro por donde comenzar, entonces fue que lo vieron, un árbol tan imponente como el del templo Tsukimine en un parque solitario, y a su sombra un delgado hombre, pálido, mirada tierna y gafas que leía con mucha atención un libro.

Todos s detuvieron en seco al verlo., y dudaron de la enorme coincidencia y la facilidad con que le habían hallado, se acercaron indecisos, parecía el pero a la vez lucía algo diferente a como le recordaban.

_Bien, aquí dejo este capítulo, hacía ya bastante que no actualizaba, aún ahora no me encuentro muy satisfecha con este capitulo, creo que no le pude dar el toque que deseaba ni avanzar mucho con la historia, espero el próximo tenga mas acción, que es lo mas seguro, lo tendré a principios de abrir listo pues ya lo comencé y pinta mucho mejor que los anteriores ya que puse algunas escenas que hacían falta entre Shaoran y Sakura y volverá a aparecer aquel extraño ser. Además quiero agregar una sorpresita más que seguro les gustara, espero entonces no defraudarlos. Hasta entonces nos vemos, me disculpo por la larga demora y espero alguien lo siga leyendo y si es así que se anime a dejar review porque desde ahora también me haré a la tarea de responderlos aunque solo sea uno._


	6. El tiempo no pasa en vano

**CAPITULO 6**

**"EL TIEMPO NO PASA EN VANO"**

Aquel hombre sintió las miradas penetrantes de nuestros protagonistas en su persona, y algo nervioso levanto la vista, y sin entender porque al topar su mirada con la de Sakura, comenzó a contemplarla lentamente.

Kero permanecía distante, algo le decía que las cosas no estaban bien, Shaoran miraba confuso la situación mientras y finalmente Tomoyo se acercaba al hombre pareciéndole una eternidad aquellas reacciones.

Al sentir los pasos seguros y lentos de aquella muchacha de ojos azules y cabellos largos, aquel hombre por fin pudo quitar sus ojos de Sakura solo para sonreír amablemente, que con tanta espontaneidad parecía algo común en él.

**Tomoyo.-** Disculpe joven, me pregunto, si no es alguna molestia… ¿Cuál es su nombre?

El hombre se paro lentamente de su sitió pero justo antes de poder responder la pregunta de la chica, escucho a alguien llamarle desde lejos, era la voz de una mujer que se aproximaba lentamente a él, y sin mas la pregunta de la chica ya había sido respondida…

**Sakura.-** "Yuki"…

Repitió temerosa, en voz baja, a penas audible, lo que tan solo unos segundos antes se escucho de aquella mujer que se acercaba.

Kero que permanecía en el bolso de Sakura seguía con aquel mal presentimiento, estaba por salir hace unos momentos hasta que escucho la voz de aquella chica, sus planes habían sido frustrados.

Un silencio se hizo ante los presentes mientras veían acercase a esa joven, una mujer pálida, de cabellos oscuros y cortos, por encima de sus hombros, ojos marrones y calidos que una vez llegado a su destino deposito un suave beso al hombre que le esperaba sorprendido y con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro.

**Chica.-** Yuki… tengo algo importante para decirte…

De pronto se detuvo, al notar la presencia de aquellos adolescentes que solo se limitaban a observarles, algo contrariada continúo…

**Chica.-** Bien, no sabía que tenías compañía… ¿acaso no piensas presentármelos?

Shaoran entonces se adelanto y dijo serenamente.

**Shaoran.-** Bueno, en realidad nosotros nos preguntábamos por su nombre (pronunció respetuosamente dirigiéndose al hombre) porque hace algunos años conocimos a un hombre parecido a usted, y como hace ya tiempo que no le vemos, creemos que tal vez usted pueda ser, al escuchar a la joven llamarle por su nombre, me doy cuenta de que es usted, pero, algo parece distinto… ¿nos recuerda?

**Yuki.-** Se muy bien quienes son…. Se muy bien ah que han venido, pero, ahora es muy tarde, su presencia no cambiara nada.

La chica que llegara con el hombre hace tan solo unos instantes se sobresalto, quedo confusa ante las palabras de Yuki y extrañada estaba por preguntar por aquellas palabras, pero Yuki poso un dedo sobre sus labios en ademán de silencio, la chica quedo atónita y noto como la mirada de Yuki cambiaba a una de tristeza y seriedad para luego darse cuenta que él se estaba marchando.

Enfadada miro a los jóvenes que tuvieron una reacción similar a la de ella, les miro con deprecio y condeno.

**Chica.-** No se ah que han venido, pero parece que su presencia le hace mal a Yukito… así que solo aléjense de él, no saben en lo que se están metiendo.

¿Qué se supone que había pasado?

Todos se preguntaban esto al ver correr a la chica tras… ¿Yukito?

Era difícil saberlo, es decir, el no podía ser, pero les había reconocido, aunque al principio pudiera parecer lo contrario, entonces lo comprendieron, cuando a su mente llegaron las imágenes de las cartas ante aquel conjuro de búsqueda.

_Luz_

_Oscuridad_

Es una dualidad, las dos identidades de Yukito ya no están complementadas como antes, eso solo quería decir que una moría lentamente dejando vivir al otro, Yue se los dijo, fue el quien los reconoció y quien no permitió desencadenar un reencuentro que pudo representar… todo lo que Sakura hubiera deseado. Si, deseado eh dicho, porque ciertamente ella sabía que Yukito no fue por casualidad alguien tan importante en su niñez, mucho tenía que ver con magia, secretos, amor… o como quisieran llamarle, y nadie mas comprendía lo que significaban aquellas palabras, solo Sakura las entendía muy bien, unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos, solitarias, una a una lentamente cayeron a compadecerse en el suelo, levanto la vista y noto como el día iba transcurriendo de prisa, así imaginaba que habían sido todos esos últimos días, como si la luna esperará impaciente su turno para salir, escapar de donde quiera que se ocultara y mostrarse imponente ante la humanidad.

Sintió entonces una mano acariciar su hombro, en señal de apoyo, miro al dueño de aquella mano consoladora y se encontró con Shaoran que le miraba con preocupación.

**Shaoran.-** No te preocupes Sakura, ya hablaremos con él, parecía demasiado sencillo haberlo encontrado de este modo, por algo debía ser, recuerda que no existen las casualidades

Sonrió alentadoramente, una sonrisa especialmente para aquella joven.

Kero Salió de su improvisado escondite por un momento para mirar la escena, pero continúo en silencio.

**Tomoyo.-** Pensaremos en algo después, parece que ahora no tiene mucho caso… ¿Qué tal si disfrutamos nuestra visita a Tokio?

**Sakura.-** No lo se… no me siento muy animada, no logro entender muchas cosas

**Shaoran.-** Vamos Sakura, créeme, yo me siento tan confundido como tu, no se a que se deba, pero por el momento no hay nada que hacer, como dice Tomoyo algo se nos ocurrirá, recuerda que yo estoy contigo, mis poderes han aumentado, y muy pronto, los tuyos también, y seguro encontraremos a todos nuestros amigos

**Kero.-** Bueno, eso es verdad, pero recuerda Sakura que yo ¡también soy fuerte! Y pronto más que ese mocos (finalizo indiferente al chico chino ya que se había molestado por las últimas cosas que él le hubiera dicho a su ama.)

Sakura por fin sonrió y se dejó contagiar por la alegría que sus amigos le transmitían poco a poco, después de mucho caminar, algunas golosinas y una amena conversación… se sentaron frente a la imponente Torre de Tokio.

**Sakura.-** ¡Vamos¡Aún el día no termina! Hay que subir (repuso con una sonrisa)

**Tomoyo.-** No Sakura... ¡estoy muy cansada, pero¿porque no suben tu y Shaoran?

Ambos chicos se miraron y se sonrojaron.

**Kero.-** (Saliendo de la bolsa de mano de Tomoyo) ¡De ninguna manera, no lo permitiré y nadie podrá hacerme cambiar de opinión.

Se quejo evidentemente enfadado el muñeco parlante.

-¡Kero!-

Gritaron aun mas enfadadas las jovencitas mientras empujaban a Kero al interior de la bolsa de nuevo

**Sakura.-** (En voz baja) ¡No hagas eso, te van a ver¿recuerdas?

**Kero.-** Pero Sakura… (dijo con voz melosa y avergonzado) es que no me gusta que estés con ese… ¡ese mocoso! (finalizó obsequiándole una mirada de rencor al chico chino)

**Sakura.-** Pues lo siento Kero pero iré con Shaoran te guste o no y tu¡te quedaras a cuidar a Tomoyo que esta muy cansada! Y no se hable más del asunto.

Todos se sorprendieron ante la actitud de la chica, Shaoran sonrió olvidando así aquella palabra despectiva que ese muñeco feo y amarillo le hubiera dicho, satisfecho por haberle ganado de alguna manera

**Kero.-** Pero Sakura, es que eh estado todo el día en esa bolsa!

Busco excusa para convencerla de no ir, pero ella solo se limito a mirarle enfadada, voltearse indiferente y tomar de la mano a Shaoran para jalarlo al interior de la majestuosa Torre de Tokio que se encontraba frente a ellos.

Ambos chicos subieron, tomados de la mano, Sakura sin darse cuenta, aun enfadada y Shaoran dejándose guiar por la chica con un leve sonrojo.

Tomaron entonces un ascensor que los llevo a la parte mas alta, una vez ya habían estado ahí, ambos recordaron el momento, pero ahora, unos años después, en situaciones diferentes, siendo ellos mismos diferentes, cuando estuvieron ahí librando una batalla muy importante. La luna comenzaba a mostrarse más bella que nunca, resplandecía en contraste con las luces de la ciudad, se miraron fijamente entonces, sin poder despegar la vista el uno del otro.

**Shaoran.-** Sakura.. dime… ¿Qué es lo que nos paso?

Sakura desvió entonces su mirada, sabía muy bien a que se refería pero le sonaba ingenuo siquiera recordarlo, el tiempo pasa y nunca, NUNCA, pasa en vano. Tantas lágrimas lloradas, tantos pensamientos perdidos, noches de desvelo, soledad, sufrimiento, todo, todo había sucedido desde que el se marcho.

**Sakura.-** No se a que te refieres, somos los mismos, o no?

**Shaoran.-** No Sakura¿Qué no te das cuenta? Yo no estoy aquí por casualidad, las casualidades no existen! Yo…

**Sakura.-** Tu que Shaoran? De que quieres que me de cuenta, de lo tonta que fui al cambiar el rumbo de mi vida al olvidarme de la magia, de mis amigos…de lo que quería

Silencio

Eso fue lo único que le siguió, un poco de piedad para ambos jóvenes, un silencio que solo fue roto por Shaoran, quien tomo de la muñeca izquierda a la chica y la atrajo violentamente a su cuerpo apresándola en un fuerte y cálido abrazo, sintió entonces a Sakura dejarse envolver por sus brazos y sollozar en su hombro o un poco mas abajo, por la diferencia de estaturas.

Lloro… expulso puramente su dolor en aquel chico que sin darse cuenta volvía a despertar emociones intensas y maravillosas en ella, el era el único hombre que tenía ese efecto en ella y tal vez era eso lo que mas le dolía porque no comprendía porque volvían a despertar esas emociones.

La noche, por fin, cayó, y al darse cuenta del paso del tiempo, los chicos volvieron a Tomoeda, ahora con una perspectiva distinta, ahora tenían nuevamente la esperanza de que todo mejoraría, y esto era lo que les venía haciendo falta.

Sakura se despidió de sus amigos, llevándose consigo a Kero, que aun con santa regañada permanecía en silencio, había tenido que ahogar sus celos y eso había sido suficiente para él pues Sakura nunca le había hablado de ese modo, vaya si había crecido.

Llegaron a casa y Sakura preparo la cena prometida a su padre para su hermano, no tardaría en llegar, y su padre, esa noche no cenaría con ellos, mañana sería un día pesado, había escuela, algunas labores pendientes en el hogar y por supuesto aquello de Yukito que seguro no la dejaría dormir, pero que por el contrario llegada la hora en que se recostó se dejo llenar por los recuerdos de Shaoran abrazándola y se perdió en un profundo sueño.

A la mañana siguiente se levanto radiante, se arreglo como de costumbre, tomo su desayuno, todo parecía normal, una pelea con su hermano, el saludo caluroso de su padre, ella corriendo a su escuela al notar lo tarde que se le hacía… definitivamente nada fuera de lo común, pero bien se dice que la paz no perdura por mucho tiempo, pues efectivamente al llegar e ir por algunas cosas al casillero que le había sido asignado, alguien se le aproximo.

**Yuré.-** Sakura! Pero que sorpresa, justo en ti eh estado pensando estos días

Sakura quedo sin habla al escuchar su voz y verle tan cerca suyo, quería que se alejara, pero el se acercaba lentamente a ella. Sakura quiso quitarlo, defenderse, gritar ya como ultimo recurso, pero toda estrategia que ella pensara en tan poco tiempo fue limitada por las manos del chico que cubrieron su boca mientras el cuerpo del chico le apresaba con fuerza contra la pared, fue entonces cuando Sakura sintió un golpe en su estomago que la dejo inconsciente, todo fue entonces oscuro, confuso….

Despertó sobresaltada, sin comprender porque no podía ver ya que la oscuridad invadía el lugar, fue entonces cuando se obligo a recordar los últimos acontecimientos y una profunda impotencia mezclada con confusión se apodero de ella, fue entonces cuando escucho una voz a sus espaldas que le sobresalto, y que conocía muy bien, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

_Y aqui lo dejo jeje, por lo menos algo paso entre mi pareja favorita Sakura y Shaoran y pues no digo mucho porque igual creo que nadie esta leyendo esto ya que en el ultimo capitulo no recibi ningun comentario, pero igual aqui sigo jaja. Nos vemos._


	7. El precio de la felicidad

**CAPITULO 7**

**El precio de la felicidad**

Sakura dirigió su mirada lentamente entre las tinieblas de donde aseguraba había escuchado aquella voz, observo una silueta acercarse a ella con pasos firmes, le pudo reconocer en un instante ya que aquella voz la reconocía muy bien y sus sospechas eran aseguradas al distinguir las facciones de aquella persona por cada paso que daba para acortar la distancia existente entre ambos.

**Sakura.-** Yuré… pero ¿qué haces? (apenas pudo balbucear por el susto Sakura)

**Yuré.-** Yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo mi querida Sakura y si puedo aprovechar con una florecita como tu, matando dos pájaros de un tiro pues que mejor ¿no crees?

**Sakura.-** ¿Lo que prometes? (esas palabras habían retumbado en los oídos de la joven)

**Yuré.-** Si Sakura, a mi nadie, y escúchalo bien NADIE me deja y si quiero lastimar a esa maldita mujer tal como se lo merece tengo que tomarte¡a ti! Su mejor amiga, o ¿será acaso que me pondrá a mi antes que a ti?

**Sakura.-** Eso nunca sucederá así que ¡déjame en paz desgraciado!

**Yuré.-** Ahora la fiera saca sus garras jajaja y ¿desde cuando los patos le tiras a las escopetas?

**Sakura.-** No te tengo miedo, ahora que se que eres tú quien me tiene aquí pero esto no se quedará así

**Yuré.-** ¿Es que acaso esperas que tu príncipe se digne a aparecer? (ante la mirada confusa de la chica continuo) Si Sakura, te eh estado siguiendo estos días, te eh visto con un chico, pero ni el vendrá, eh ideado el plan perfecto, y quien sospecharía de solo un estudiante de preparatoria.

Dicho esto comenzó a reír con estruendosas carcajadas que causaron preocupación en la joven, parecía todo un mal sueño, no podía creer que fuera verdad lo que estaba ocurriendo.

**Yuré.-** Yo me voy Sakurita, no debo levantar sospechas, puedes hacer lo que quieras, grita, llora, no se, nadie podrá escucharte ni podrás salir de aquí.

Cerro la puerta tras de sí y con una llave cerro la cerradura por fuera mientras Sakura que tenía sus sentidos mas alerta escuchaba los pasos del muchacho alejarse, al verse sola en tanta oscuridad sin comprender aun lo que sucedía se echo a llorar, luego levanto repentinamente la vista, seco sus lágrimas y con determinación dijo:

**Sakura.-**Yo tengo que salir de aquí, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, estoy sola, nadie me encontrara así que tengo que valerme de mis habilidades.

Se levanto rápidamente del suelo en donde estaba momentos atrás sollozando pero tuvo que regresar al suelo y sujetarse el vientre al sentir un agudo dolor, recordó el golpe que le había dado Yuré, un profundo rencor se apodero de ella al recordar todo esto, ella la niña dulce era ahora toda una fiera, sus ojos se endurecieron al igual que sus facciones, corrió hasta la puerta dándole un golpe fuerte con el costado de su cuerpo pero cayó al suelo, sin embargo no se rindió, se levanto aún mas decidida y acerco su mano derecha a su cuello, ahí estaba, su llave, recito un conjuro al darse cuenta que no podría salir como una persona normal debería hacerlo de otra manera, una vez convertida la llave en un báculo cayó en cuenta de que sus cartas no estaban con ellas, había comenzado a cargarlas consigo como cuando niña desde que comenzó los entrenamientos con Shaoran pero ese sujeto, se las había quitado aprovechando su inconciencia. Sintió sus esperanzas desaparecer, comenzaba a sentir miedo, ya hasta había perdido la noción del tiempo.

Y definitivamente había perdido Sakura la noción del tiempo, ya era tarde, familia y amigos de Sakura la buscaban por todo Tomoeda. Tomoyo tenía un muy mal presentimiento, las únicas dos ausencias de la escuela de su salón habían sido de Sakura y Yuré, y la última persona que la había visto había sido su padre en el desayuno, antes de que se marchara a la escuela pero nadie la vio llegar, era difícil verla pues Sakura siempre llegaba tarde a las clases, cuando todos los alumnos y maestros estaban en sus salones.

Tomoyo comento sus sospechas con un desecho Shaoran que no cabía en su preocupación, enojado fue en la búsqueda de aquel desgraciado ser que si se atrevía a tocar o hacerle algún daño a su Sakura las pagaría y muy caro, seguido de él muy de cerca estaba Tomoyo que en el interior de su bolsa como de costumbre cuando debía salir, Kero se encontraba.

**Kero.-** (susurrando) Tomoyo, no me aprietes tanto que me quitas el aire

**Tomoyo.-** Lo siento Kero, estoy muy nerviosa

**Kero.-** Mocoso… ¿Por qué no intentas seguir la magia con el tablero que solías usar? seguro nos ayuda a encontrarla

**Shaoran.-** Ya lo intente pero sus poderes aún son muy débiles y si esta lejos es aun mas difícil identificarla

**Tomoyo.-**Inténtalo de nuevo por favor Shaoran¡nuestra amiga puede estar en peligro!

**Shaoran.-** Esta bien

Fueron entonces los tres corriendo al departamento de Shaoran, tomaron el tablero que el chico había dejado momentos antes ante tantos intentos fallidos y recito un conjuro, del tablero por fin emano una luz azul que se dirigió a un punto perdido.

Con una sonrisa provocada por las ahora renacidas esperanzas, Shaoran corrió dirigiéndose donde la luz le indicaba seguido por Tomoyo y Kero quienes a penas podían seguirle el paso.

**Shaoran.-** ¡Esta usando magia! Por eso mi tablero siente sus poderes

**Tomoyo.-** Entonces si se puede defender, que bueno, que inteligente al usar su magia.

Por fin llegaron a un lugar que lucia muy extraño, nadie transitaba por esas calles, la oscuridad de la noche les cubría y solo la luz de la luna les iluminaba los pasos. Llegaron entonces frente a una puerta de hierro que daba con la calle, no era un lugar muy cerrado, pero si solitario.

**Shaoran.-** ¡Sakura¿estas ahí?

Sakura quien se encontraba ya acostada en el frió suelo una vez que sus fuerzas se agotaron ante los distintos intentos por salir, abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al escuchar esa voz pronunciar su nombre con tanto cariño, se levanto rápidamente y se acerco a la puerta.

**Sakura.-** ¿Shaoran? Si ¡aquí estoy! Sácame de aquí, ya no puedo seguir aquí

**Shaoran.-** La puerta es muy dura, usa tu magia Sakura

**Sakura.-** No puedo… me han quitado mis cartas

**Shaoran.-** Pero ¿Cómo? Mi tablero te encontró al sentir tu magia

**Sakura.-** Sólo pude convertir mi llave a su forma original

Todos estaban desesperados, Sakura escuchaba desde dentro el sonido de los golpes feroces a la puerta que Kero en su verdadera forma le propinaba a la puerta pero se hacía mas daño el.

De pronto unas carcajadas se escucharon por todo el lugar, Shaoran, Tomoyo y Kero miraron al cielo, que era de donde provenían, Shaoran recordó muy bien aquella voz, las cosas no podían estar peor.

Una silueta de una mujer con alas plateadas que hacían juego con sus largos cabellos se acerco propinando un fuerte golpe a la puerta la cual se hizo pedazos, la mujer tomo por el cuello a Sakura una vez a dentro.

**Mujer.-**Por fin, por fin los tengo q todos reunidos, hoy será el día donde tendré la vida de la mujer que nos traerá la desdicha en un futuro, ya no habrá herederos de ese maldito clan.

Ninguno de los presentes entendían aquellas palabras pero es que ni siquiera salían del asombro, todo era tan confuso. Shaoran reacciono al ver a aquel ser con el que ya se había enfrentado antes aprisionar del cuello a su Sakura, y conjuro su espada que en seguida intento empuñar pero solo basto que aquella mujer dejara libre una mano y apuntara sus delgados dedos al chico para que emanaran de ellos aros de luz que redirigieron peligrosamente al chico y lo inmovilizaron.

**Mujer.-** Esto no será tan fácil como la última vez, por fin lograremos acabar con todos ustedes.

Kero se abalanzo en contra de ella pero ella lo golpeo, solo con una mano estaba acabando con todos, su poder era desmesurado, Sakura perdía lentamente el aire y comenzaba a desmayarse, sus ojos estaban por cerrarse por completo cuando miro la luna y apenas pudo pronunciar una palabra que sólo fue escuchada por aquella criatura que la tenia aprisionada, sus ojos se abrieron al momento de escucharlas ya que cayo en cuenta del detalle que había olvidado, creía que ya se había encargado de eso.

Y efectivamente esa palabra significaba mucho, pues ponía la balanza del lado de nuestros amigos.

"Yue"

Una sombra cubrió el suelo, un poder impresionante se dejo sentir, cristales parecieron caer del oscuro suelo, una ráfaga de viento se sintió, se dirigió a esa criatura tan extraña propinándole un golpe casi critico que hizo que retrocediera alejándose de la joven.

**Mujer.-** ¿Tu? Pero… ¿Cómo es posible? Tu debías estas sellado yo hice que te sellaran

Yue.- No puedes sellar lo que uno es, como uno ah nacido, nadie me controla, tu error fue confiarte, ni siquiera Yukito podía sellarme porque el y yo somos uno y no dos como todos quieren pensar.

Se coloco entonces Yue frente a Sakura para defenderla, se puso en posición de ataque dispuesto a todo pero la silueta se desvaneció en el aire, prometiendo vengarse y esta vez no ir sola.

**Mujer.-** Somos muchos mas, ustedes no podrán con todos nosotros, acabaremos con nuestra misión y ni siquiera tu Yue, podrás evitarlo.

Yue entonces volteó con su ama justo para detener una caída segura, ella se encontraba muy débil, se acercaron también los demás de prisa, pero escucharon unos pasos acercarse y Yue deposito suavemente a Sakura en el suelo alzo sus alas y se fue ignorando las suplicas de Kero para que se quedara, había mucho que explicar, Kero volvió a su falsa identidad y se escondió, un muchacho se acerco y quedo sin habla ante la escena, viendo todo destruido, a esas personas heridas y su presa ya libre.

**Tomoyo.-** ¡Tu! Sabía que habías sido tu, las pagaras todas y cada una por lo que le has hecho a mi amiga¡no volverás a acercarte a nadie!

**Yuré.-** No se de que hablas…

**Shaoran.-** Seguro estas aquí por casualidad ¿no? Pero todavía será mejor cuando Sakura se recupere y acabe contigo, estas solo.

**Yuré.-** Cumplí mi promesa, tu Tomoyo volverías a mi aunque fuera llorando por esa muñequita y que te quede claro que…

Fue interrumpido por el padre de Sakura que llegaba acompañado de su hermano, vieron la situación y Touya sujeto por detrás a Yuré, estaba furioso, vio a su hermana en los brazos de Shaoran quien intentaba hacerla reaccionar, Fujitaka no sabía que hacer, si llevarse al muchacho para saber que había sucedido o llevarlo a las autoridades y es que Touya se percato de lo que sucedía ya que el desde años atrás estaba consiente de lo "especial" de su hermana y sus amigos así que tomo por los hombros al chico y lo sacudió con fuerza, le dio un golpe y lo amenazo con que tenía que irse de Tomoeda , el chico asustado salió a duras penas corriendo, alejándose temeroso, Fujitaka se quedo sorprendido por la escena pero no dijo nada, fue hasta su hija, la tomo en brazos y la llevo a casa curándole las heridas, él tampoco parecía querer hacer las cosas más grande de lo que eran.

Touya estaba furioso pero también muy asustado, pensaba que todo lo relacionado con la magia había terminado y justo ahora precia que la pesadilla estaba volviendo a repetirse, siempre tuvo miedo por su pequeña hermana y ahora las cosas pintaban mal, peor que antes, tenía ese presentimiento y nudo en su garganta, claro, él seguía viendo espíritus, cuando le había dado su fuerza a Yue creyó haber perdido su magia pero así no se cambia lo que uno es, con el tiempo poco a poco comenzó a verlos, se asusto pero entonces comprendió el don que tenía y comenzó a aceptarlo.

Para nuestros amigos habían un sin fin de dudas aun, cada cabeza era un mundo, Shaoran al regresar a su departamento paso de nuevo al lugar donde todo había sucedido aquella noche, parecía desesperado por encontrar algo y una vez que lo encontró una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro.

-Sakura, mi Sakura¿Por qué no podemos ser felices¿Cuál es el precio?-

Susurro el joven chino y se fue por las oscuras calles.

_Hola!_

_Aquí otro capitulo que espero les haya gustado, por lo pronto avance un poco con la historia, ya sabemos un poquito mas de Touya que estaba desaparecido, ya entro Yue y ya acabamos con lo pendiente de Yuré que seguro se alejara después de la amenaza del hermano de Sakura, espero todo haya quedado claro, si tienen alguna duda háganmela saber, recuerden que pretendo meter a mas personajes de SCC así que esperen a los demás, el próximo capitulo será un poco mas de relleno para que las relaciones entre nuestros amigos y aparición de los demás sean buenas, espero no lo este decepcionando cada vez mas con esta historia y la sigan leyendo. _

_Gracias por ese comentario que me sigue inspirando a continuar _sakuralacl espero alguien mas lea esto y se anime a dejarme un review para saber q la estan siguiendo, bueno, me despido.

KORI KAORU

n.n


	8. Mis temores

CAPITULO 8

**Mis temores**

Sakura abrió sus ojos lentamente, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al comparar aquel despertar tan cálido con el anterior en aquella penumbra provocada por aquel chico cuyo nombre ahora le producía desprecio: Yuré.

Pero eso ya había terminado, ahora se encontraba de nuevo en su casa con su familia, era otro día de escuela, se dio cuenta que se había levantado muy tarde al ver su reloj despertador a un lado suyo, pronto, al percatarse Kero que Sakura había despertado voló en dirección a ella.

**Kero.-** Sakura ¿ya te sientes mejor?

**Sakura.-** Si Kero, realmente parece como si todo hubiera sido una pesadilla…

**Kero.-** Ojala así fuera pero todo esto solo nos demuestra lo cuidadosos que debemos ser, tenemos que prepararnos porque cada vez el peligro aumenta y se acerca…

**Sakura.-** Si lo sé pero ese es el problema, necesitamos tiempo y al parecer es con lo que no contamos

**Kero.-** Supongo que entonces hasta no resolver este problema no deberemos continuar con la búsqueda de tus amigos por que por ahora cuentas con tus guardianes y aunque no me guste decirlo, ese mocoso también es de mucha ayuda, su poder se siente muy fuerte, mucho mas que cuando lo conociste.

**Sakura.-** No, eso nunca, no dejare de lado la búsqueda de nuestros amigos, y además pondré todo mi empeño para aumentar mis poderes, tal como logro hacerlo Shaoran. Pero Kero… ¿y Yue? Es decir nos rechazo aquel día que lo encontramos y sin embargo regreso a ayudarnos cuando lo necesitábamos, como sabía que estábamos en peligro, que fue lo que paso después, recuerdo haberlo visto.. en la luna… dije su nombre y luego debí haberme desmayado.

**Kero.-** Pues aun no se como llegó, debió presentirlo pero además no entiendo como fue que cambio de parecer tan rápido. Después de que te desmayaste Yue te protegió eso sorprendió a aquel ser, dijo que ella lo había sellado y pareció temer con tan solo ver a Yue porque enseguida se fue pero antes… prometió volver y esta vez con muchos mas.

Sakura lucía pálida ante cada palabra dicha por su pequeño guardián, estaba realmente preocupada, aún tenía muchas dudas en su cabeza y estaba mas que consiente de la situación, o mejor dicho de lo que todo esto significaba.

**Sakura.-** Pero… ¿Porqué quiere matarnos¿Porqué todo esto es tan difícil¿Porqué no puedo ser feliz?

**Kero.-** Ay Sakura me gustaría tener las respuestas, pero vamos, también nosotros somos fuertes así que no todo esta perdido.

Sakura sonrío, eso era cierto, había que ser positivos, de pronto escucho los pasos de alguien aproximarse, entonces Kero se ocultó y unos instantes después la puerta se abrió, era el padre de Sakura quien traía consigo una charola con lo que parecía un apetecible desayuno junto con una brillante sonrisa.

**Fujitaka.-** Buenos días hija

**Sakura.-** Buenos días papa

**Fujitaka.-** Luces algo pálida aún, te traje este desayuno para que te sientas mejor.

**Sakura.-** Gracias papa, ya estoy mejor, pero¿porqué no me despertaste mas temprano? así iba a la escuela y no te molestaba.

**Fujitaka.-** Parecías muy cansada, después de aquel día es mejor que descanses, yo debo irme a trabajar, pero cualquier cosa que necesites llámame, Touya tampoco esta, siento tener que dejarte sola pero confió en que estarás bien.

**Sakura.-** Si no te preocupes, estaré bien, gracias.

**Fujitaka.-** Ay hija, como has crecido, tu madre estaría orgullosa de ver su vivo reflejo (concluyó con algo de nolstalgía y cariño)

Sakura sonrío y su sonrisa se endulzo aun más al sentir el fuerte abrazo de su padre, quien una vez termino le miro con cariño y se retiro despidiéndose dulcemente desde la puerta. No cabía duda para Sakura que su padre era un gran hombre de admirar, aunque no negaría que en muchas ocasiones le hubiera gustado que su madre estuviera a su lado para compartir sus alegrías… y también para secar esas lágrimas que sentí desde sus entrañas luchar por salir, realmente eran ahora tiempos difíciles. Un ruido le distrajo de entre sus pensamientos, era Kero que ya estaba devorando la comida que su padre le había preparado.

**Sakura.-** ¡Kero! No seas un glotón (dijo con un acento de enojo que apenas podía disimular pues la verdad la escena le causaba gracias y mas por recordar como ya se había convencido, que algunas cosas nunca cambian.)

Pasada la mañana Sakura recibió la visita de Tomoyo y Shaoran en su hogar, ambos lucían preocupados, no habían dejado de dar vueltas al asunto.

**Tomoyo.-** Sakura, siento lo que paso, fue por mi culpa que Yuré te hiciera daño (Tomoyo tenía sus puños cerrados, tan solo recordar el hecho la llenaba de enojo e impotencia)

**Sakura.-** No te preocupes Tomoyo, no fue tu culpa y además no me hizo nada… solo, solo olvidémoslo

Aquellas palabras dichas por la chica de ojos esmeralda reconforto a la delicada Tomoyo y ante la situación, quien había permanecido en silencio desde su llegada se digno a hablar con tono frío, algo que seguramente en la infancia hubiera sido normal pero a estas alturas indicaba preocupación, según lo podía distinguir Sakura.

**Shaoran.-** Bien Sakura, debemos seguir practicando, no perdamos tiempo.

**Sakura.-** Si

De pronto Sakura se quedo inmóvil, tratando de recordar algo.

**Shaoran.-** ¿Sucede algo?

**Sakura.-** (Avergonzada) a decir verdad si, creo que Yuré robo mis cartas, el me las quitó por eso me fue imposible salir de aquel lugar.

**Shaoran.-** Menos mal que anticipe esto, pero no te acostumbres y que te sirva de lección.

De un bolsillo algo amplio saco las cartas que le extendió a Sakura.

**Shaoran.-** Toma, ayer por la noche regrese y las tome, pero no seas tan descuidada, en manos equivocadas todos corremos peligro

**Sakura.-**Gra.. Gracias Shaoran

Sakura se entristeció sin poder comprender el cambió radical en la actitud de Shaoran pero fue tras de el a un patio donde se dispuso a entrenar con las cartas con Shaoran como enemigo pero el chico chino regañaba constantemente a Sakura pidiéndole mas rapidez, precisión o ingenio hasta que la paciencia de la chica llego al limite y con una inesperada estocada y un poco de todo lo que Shaoran momentos atrás le criticaba Sakura logro dejar en el suelo a su "enemigo".

**Shaoran.-** Tranquila Sakura… solo estamos entrenando.

**Sakura.-** ¿Tranquila? Tu deberías ser el que este tranquilo, no se que te hice Shaoran pero ya me canse de tu actitud, se que me eh equivocado pero bastantes problemas han surgido, tengo tantas dudas… y saberme débil no ayuda, no tuve la suerte de nacer en el seno de una familia como la tuya que acepta la magia y la entiende y no te mira como un fenómeno porque ya es normal.

**Shaoran.-** No tienes idea de lo que dices Sakura, eres una niña mimada, esa es la gran diferencia entre tu y yo, yo no juzgo tus errores pues no niego que yo mismo los cometo constantemente pero a diferencia tuya yo siempre eh arreglado mis problemas por cuenta propia y tu siempre has tenido quien te ayude¿que pasaría si aquella noche yo no estuviera, ni tus guardianes¿acaso crees que vivirías aún?

Sakura bajo la mirada al darse cuenta de la realidad.

**Shaoran.-** Tienes que sacar todo tu poder, como Yue, no puedes cambiar lo que eres, por eso no pueden ser sellados por completo tus poderes, tienes un don, entiéndelo y ¡aprovéchalo! Y mas ahora que no estas sola pero piensa como si lo estuvieras porque si yo fallo Sakura y también tus guardianes no me permitiría en esta video o en la otra verte sufrir ni que perdieras tu valiosa vida, por eso daría todo por saberte a salvo, pero por desgracia no esta en mis manos y si debo ser duro para que lo comprendas lo seré muy a mi pesar porque yo…

Silencio. Eso fue lo que quedo, Sakura no me pregunto mas ni quiso saberlo, tal vez se perdió en alguna parte de todas esas palabras provenientes del chico quien ciertamente tenía razón, ella ya estaba juzgando su actitud¡que egoísta fue, se reprocho a si misma al darse cuenta que todo lo que ese chico hacía era por su bien, por velar su seguridad. Unas lágrimas recorrieron por sus mejillas y se abalanzo contra el chico en un abrazo, nuevamente lo que parecía un abrazo mágico, Shaoran se sorprendió pero entonces la rodeo con sus fuertes brazos y le susurro a su oído:

-Sakura, realmente quiero que seas feliz-

Así permanecieron por un largo rato y finalmente ya tranquilos ambos, despejados de sus preocupaciones y desahogados sus temores continuaron practicando con las cartas, poco a poco se veía un rápido avance en los poderes de la chica ante la mirada satisfactoria de su "tutor".

Ambos terminaron exhaustos, había sido un largo día, aun mañana tenían clases, ya estaba algo oscuro y pronto llegarían los familiares de Sakura quienes por supuesto no deberían verlos usando magia. Tomoyo estaba mas que emocionada, a ratos había estado viéndolos practicar y realmente su mejor amiga había mejorado mucho aunque no podía mirar demasiado pues estaba en una misión casi imposible de distraer al celoso Kero, y pensar que como último recurso al observar que se abrazaban y procurar que Kero no se percatara se había puesto a cocinarle un pastel, el tan prometido pastel, Kero la observaba pidiéndole que le pusiera de todo un poco y Tomoyo solo sonreía divertida colocándole bastante dulce, algunas fresas y otras frutas deliciosas que el guardián le pedía, cuando finalmente Shaoran y Sakura entraron a la casa se dejaron encantar por el delicioso aroma del pastel, se sentaron a la mesa y comieron divertidos mientras se dejaban envolver por una conversación llena de recuerdos, Shaoran prometió que para el día de mañana buscarían a Yamazaki, su antiguo amigo. Todos estaban muy felices, el tiempo había resultado pasarse rápido así que un rato después se fueron cada quien a sus respectivos hogares.

La siguiente mañana llego con el hermoso canto de las aves, la escuela dio inicio, Tomoyo y Sakura a la hora del descanso se sentaron bajo la sombra de un gran árbol de la escuela y comenzaron a degustar sus alimentos mientras se enfrascaban en una amena conversación llena de sonrojos por parte de Sakura ya que como era de esperarse, Tomoyo no pedió tiempo, siendo ella tan observadora (aunque ciertamente no se necesitaba serlo para darse cuenta de la situación) para preguntarle a su mejor amiga sobre lo que sentía por el chico chino quien tenia especial cuidado por ella.

Sakura se sonrojo por enésima vez y respondió ante la mirada curiosa de Tomoyo.

**Sakura.-** ¡Que preguntas me haces, pues a decir verdad no se que siento, es difícil decirlo porque apenas lo eh visto, hace unas semanas y para mi ah sido muy duro después de que el regreso a su país, solía escribirme pero un día dejo de hacerlo y no sabes lo que me lastimo eso, sentí que el amor simplemente iba muriendo, debió ser cosas de niños por eso no puedo pretender ahora que le amo.

Tomoyo quedo sorprendida con esas palabras, realmente no sabía cuando dolor le había causado la situación, probablemente aunque ella no se lo dijera ahora se encontraba asustada, demasiadas cosas para pensar, suponía, dejo el tema por la paz ante las miradas suplicantes de Sakura y cambiaron de tema como si nada.

Por la tarde se reunieron nuevamente las chicas con Shaoran quien nuevamente realizo el conocido conjuro, 5 cartas habían que ser interpretadas para localizar a Yamazaki. Las cartas resultantes habían sido: Gemelos, Escudo, Bosque, Regreso y Sueño.

Todos quedaron confusos, no lograban ver ni una sola relación, les había parecido mas sencillo con Yukito ¿Cómo era esto posible?

Pensativos se sentaron alrededor de una mesa tratando de descifrar el mensaje que esas cartas indicaban, ese día sería largo… muy largo.

Hola amigos!

Dios, sin duda este capitulo resulto ser de relleno y en verdad lo siento, por mas que lo intente la inspiración simplemente no venía y eso que los hice esperar bastante, no estoy en buenos momentos por lo pronto pero igual espero haya sido de su agrado con esto de Yamazaki el siguiente capitulo promete mas jaja porque se me vino una idea genial con esas cartas así que seguro el siguiente capitulo les resulta mucho mas interesante, a pesar de tener mucha emoción y una sorpresa que les tengo preparada, la próxima entrega será aproximadamente a principiosde julio, es decir, ahora será menos tiempo en vista de que no salio bien este capitulo, en fin, nos vemos pues en la próxima entrega y agradezco alos que me siguen acompañando con su lectura si es q existen mas espero alguien se anime a dejar un review, siempre es bueno sentirse apoyada.


End file.
